Culture Shock
by cheekybeak
Summary: The sequel to Tricomania. There is a Wood Elf in Imladris and it is causing chaos. Just what is the Imladrian Greeting Protocol anyway? And where can Elrond get hold of a good plumber?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This was deleted but now it's back, the sequel to Tricomania and it is probably best to read that first.**

 **disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

 **As always: contains mild references to infered M/M slash. Nothing physical. Don't read if you don't like it.**

" …..and so the rainwater collection system will ….the toilet's waste disposal…."

Glorfindel felt his head droop as he struggled to concentrate on Elrond's lengthy explanation of Rivendell plumbing. Had he really just said the toilets connected to their drinking water? Surely not. He found he simply did not care. Why was he having to listen to this interminable sermon on water recycling. He felt his concentration, what was left of it, slipping away. Sleep crept up on him like a stealthy hunter. He was so tired. So bone shakingly tired. Why could he not just sleep.

" GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel woke with a start. Had he really fallen asleep in the middle of the meeting? How embarrassing.

" Glorfindel, are you paying attention? I asked you a question." Elrond glared sternly at him.

Glorfindel struggled to regain his composure. How long had he been asleep for? What on earth had Elrond asked him? He had no idea. He glanced across the table to where Elladan sat across from him. A look of concern creased his beautiful face. Glorfindel began to panic. He could not let Elladan know about his tiredness, his inability to sleep properly. They had only just got over the "hair" issue. He did not want to be known as the one who was always having problems. He did not want Elladan to be worrying about him all over again. He opened his mouth and in his panic the words came tumbling out.

" I am most sorry Elrond. I must confess I was…."

" Were you sleeping?! During a council meeting?" Elrond's displeasure was obvious.

" No, no," Glorfindel spluttered, " Not sleeping…..it was just…..flashbacks….they happen occasionally, most sorry…. Won't happen again….you were asking…?"

"Flashbacks? You have never mentioned these before. How often do they happen? Perhaps I need to see you later in the healing rooms"

Glorfindel glanced anxiously at Elladan who was looking even more concerned if that was possible. He had to do a better job of covering this up.

"Ah….no, no, it is nothing unusual, only happens every couple of hundred years…..not unpleasant flashbacks…quite the opposite…..nothing to worry about.." Glorfindel stuttered his way through his appallingly lacklustre explanation.

" Right well then, perhaps you can concentrate on the matter at hand instead of re-living your past love life during a council meeting." Elrond snapped, and Glorfindel watched as Elladan's look of concern changed in to one of disquiet.

" I was asking you for information on Gondolins sewage system. Try to put your flashbacks to a more appropriate use."

" Um, Turgon saw to all of that Elrond. I really didn't get involved….too busy being a warrior you see." Glorfindel wanted this council meeting over and done with as soon as possible. Then maybe he could go to bed.

Erestor came to his rescue.

" Perhaps that is enough for today Elrond. I will see what I can find in the library on Gondolin."

" Very well." And to Glorfindel's relief Elrond finally dismissed them. He staggered to his feet and headed to the door. Now he was definitely going to find somewhere quiet to sleep, and avoid any questions about love life flashbacks from Elladan. He strode with purpose away from the meeting.

" Glorfindel wait!"

Glorfindel sighed to himself, why would people not just leave him alone. It was Erestor running after him. He slowed so he could catch up. No point running, that would just draw more attention to himself.

"Tell me, what are these flashbacks? You have never spoken of them, should I be worried?" Erestor peered at him intensely measuring him up with his eyes. Glorfindel could rarely get anything past Erestor.

" Don't worry, they are nothing…as I said not unpleasant…."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Honestly," Glorfindel continued, " I can see what you are thinking, they are not about my death or anything like that." He did get those, often, but there was no way he was ever admitting to that!

Erestor continued to pin him under a long intense look. Eventually he smiled broadly.

" You really were asleep! Glorfindel, what were you thinking!"

Glorfindel let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

" Do you blame me?, A three hour meeting about the toilets?, More surprising is how YOU managed to stay awake! I don't know what has happened to Elrond lately….he has become so ….boring."

Erestor grinned, " That's true enough, be more careful next time! Anyway, I know something to excite you, the wood-elves are all down on the training grounds. They say they are truly amazing to watch, shall we go and see for ourselves. Perhaps they even match the great Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel sighed….there was no point arguing…. And he turned to follow Erestor.

Would he ever get any sleep?

…..

Elladan meandered away from the council meeting. Seriously that had to be the most tedious meeting he had ever attended in his life. He had wanted to speak to Glorfindel afterward but he had taken off like he was being chased by a pack of wargs. What was wrong with him, Elladan was sure he had actually been asleep during the meeting which made no sense at all. Perhaps he HAD just been day dreaming of past lovers…..but why? Elladan felt a twist of anxiety deep in his belly.

His thoughts drifted off to the conversation his father had forced him to have with Glorfindel those few weeks ago. The one he had dreaded, having to apologise for his ridiculous behaviour…

…. He stood in the corridor for sometime before he knocked on Glorfindel's door, gathering his strength for the apology he was there to deliver. How disappointed Glorfindel would be in him. Still he had to go through with this, how much worse would it be if his father had to march him in to do it publicly.

He knocked.

Glorfindel swung the door open and greeted him with a bright, beautiful smile.

" Elladan, come in!"

Elladan reluctantly inched his way into the room. It was not possible for him to feel more miserable. Glorfindel looked worried.

"Is something wrong Elladan?"

Elladan hung his head, trying to avoid eye contact. He just had to get this over and done with as fast as he could.

" I bought you this" he said holding out the bottle his father had given him. "It is a cure…for the hair….from Father, I am sorry. I had to tell him."

" A cure?" Glorfindel's face lit up as he clasped the bottle to him.

" I am so sorry Glorfindel…" Elladan muttered, "I betrayed your confidence…"

" No, no, I should never have placed that burden on you. I see that now, it was all my pride. Do not feel bad about this Elladan."

Elladan cringed. Glorfindel was making this worse. Did he have to be so nice? Could he not just rant and scream. It would be so much easier. However did Elrohir manage to do this apologising thing all the time. It truly was hideous. His words came out in a rush. He had to just say his piece and leave. Glorfindel would have nothing more to do with him probably but it was no more than he deserved.

" I have to apologise Glorfindel, I am so sorry. I lied, pretended I was drinking… I allowed you to waste your time with me-"

"- it was no waste of time Elladan." Glorfindel interrupted.

Elladan twisted his hands together nervously.

" Please let me finish. I feel bad enough, I am no good at this…at lying….I don't know what to say, I cannot make it better….Elrohir is so much better than I at this…..as he is better than me at most things really…."

Elladan's voice faded off into nothing.

Glorfindel had stepped up to him, he reached out and gently raised his chin so their eyes met. His hand brushed across Elladan's cheek.

" Do not say that."his voice became little more than a whisper. "Never say that again. You are worth so much more than Elrohir to me." And then he lent forward and he …

" Elladan! What are you dreaming of?"

The sound of Elrohir's voice shattered the memory into pieces and dragged Elladan back to reality of the present time.

" Nothing, nothing." Elladan tried to regain his equilibrium. Whatever was he thinking, daydreaming in public? He must keep this hidden. His Father would be deeply displeased with Glorfindel if he knew. They had decided to keep things quiet…..for now….

" I don't believe you," smiled Elrohir. "But I will not press for details this time. There is time enough for that! I have been looking for you, Those wood-elves are training, come and let's see them. I am sure they are no match for you and I."

Elladan returned his smile. That would be fun. He had not had much contact with the wood-elves since their arrival apart from the staid ceremonial welcome party. It would take his mind off Glorfindel and the strange Gondolin flashbacks that he was sure he could never compete with.

As Elladan and Elrohir turned the corner towards the training fields they could see a crowd of wood-elves in the middle. At the centre of them, standing tall and magnificent, his golden hair streaming around his face in the breeze was Glorfindel. Elladan's heart leapt at the sight of him. How could it not.

Next to him, face upturned, eyes shining with excitement was the wood elf prince. He and Glorfindel were engaged in deep discussion. The prince waved his hands around, excitedly gesturing in the air, as if they were doing his talking for him and Glorfindel graced him with his glorious smile.

Elladan's stomach clenched.

As he and Elrohir approached, Glorfindel disengaged himself and came towards them, smiling all the way.

" Elladan, Elrohir, so good to see you. Have you come to try your skills against those of the Wood? I suggest you start with Legolas. He will put you to the test indeed."

Elladan scowled.

As Glorfindel drew abreast of them he whispered to Elladan as he passed,

" I will wait for you later, in your rooms" his warm breath rushed past Elladan's ear and brushed his hair against his neck. It warmed Elladan to his toes.

" Legolas," he turned and called to the prince. " You could not beat me, but see if you have more luck with the Sons of Elrond!" And he strode away. Elladan watched him leave. Unable to draw his eyes away, Who was he kidding? It could not be possible he would be able to hold the attention of someone so marvellous for long.

" Is he not wonderful!" Elladan turned to see Legolas standing beside him gazing after Glorfindel with awe. "I do not even mind that he beat me."

"Ah, so you have yet to have a conversation with him," replied Elrohir beside him. " He talks of himself and Gondolin and nothing else. Believe me, watch him all you like but do not dare to ask him any questions, he will send you to sleep." and he laughed.

Elladan looked the wood-elf up and down. He was a beautiful creature. An unexpected surge of jealously overcame him.

"I am not surprised that he beat you." He sneered and turned on his heels and stalked away.

He did not look back.

He did not see the look of hurt confusion on Legolas's face.

Or the one of surprise and shock on his Brother's.


	2. Chapter 2

Elladan sat morosely throwing random pebbles in the river. He was frustrated and angry.

" What was that all about?" Elrohir sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Elladan decided he certainly wasn't going to make it easy for his brother to lecture him, which was obviously what he wanted to do.

"Don't pretend to be completely obtuse. Your incredible display of rudeness to our guest. For goodness sake Elladan. He is Thranduil's son! You are lucky he appeared to be fairly easy going and just shrugged it off. He could have made a scene."

" Good luck to him." Muttered Elladan. He knew he was being completely unreasonable but he just couldn't stop.

Elrohir sighed. " I don't understand you. You should have stayed you know, you could have beaten him."

Elladan perked up, " Why? Did you?"

"No!" Elrohir laughed " No I didn't"

" Well then I am hardly likely to am I. You are much more skilful than I"

" Don't be so foolish." Elrohir sounded as if he was losing his patience. "You are more even-tempered, you would have kept your composure. He goaded me and I fell for his tricks. I am too hotheaded and he exploited my weakness. He would not have been so successful with you!"

"Maybe tomorrow then," Elladan shrugged.

" I do not understand you," Elrohir frowned "What is it? Are you threatened by Legolas?"

" I am not threatened by him!" Elladan began to raise his voice. He had had enough of this conversation.

" Well then get over it Brother, whatever it is." Elrohir let out a laugh, "If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous, because of the way he was hanging off Glorfindel's every word. Imagine that!" He turned to Elladan with a smile, "Jealous over Glorfindel!"

"Yes imagine" Elladan mumbled. He really had to pull himself together. At this rate Elrohir would see right through him and then any chance for secrecy he and Glorfindel had would be gone forever.

Elrohir had the biggest mouth.

" Anyway," Elrohir continued as he pulled something out of his pocket, " Look what I managed to get my hands on while we were talking…." He held up a strand of beautiful pale gold hair. It shone brilliantly in the sun.

" Elrohir! Stop it. You cannot sell his hair! As you said, he is Thranduil's son. Imagine if he found out –"

" He will not find out! I have learnt my lesson. A little at a time….I have no intention of making him go bald. It is bad for business."

Elladan glanced his brother. He looked so earnest.

" Really," he said, "You are too much. Do you never learn?" And he smiled.

" No." Said Elrohir determinedly as he stood. "But you should. Reign in your temper with the Prince. Treat him well Elladan. I do not want to see you get yourself in trouble with this."

He grinned back at Elladan over his shoulder as he left. " Do as I say, Brother, not as I do. You are the good one remember, I am the one who makes all the mistakes,"

….

Glorfindel dozed as he sat waiting in the chair. He had been waiting so long, it was dark and quiet in here he hadn't been able to resist. The sleep slowly overtook him. A loud noise filled the room as the door banged open.

Suddenly Glorfindel was alert. He couldn't be found sleeping in the daytime! He tried to leap to his feet in one smooth movement, found out unfortunately one of his feet seemed to be caught round the chair leg and plummeted down, finding himself seconds later lying prostrate on the ground. This was not how he had imagined things going.

" Glorfindel, what are you doing?"

He looked up to see Elladan's concerned face above him.

" Ah, nothing, nothing," he said quickly and he brushed himself down carefully as he stood. "Just a bit of ….praying…"

"Praying? To whom are you praying?"

" Oh, anyone… No one specific… Just whoever comes to mind…" Glorfindel internally cringed. Perhaps it would be better to just admit to the fact he had been sleeping? But he had started this now, there was no going back.

Elladan's face was covered in confusion. "Anyone? Even Morgoth?"

" Well of course not Morgoth! What do you take me for. Anyone but him, I thought that went without saying…"

" Oh. Well…." Elladan began to back out the door, "I had no idea you were so pious, I will go away for awhile….let you finish…sorry,"

Glorfindel began to wonder just how he kept finding himself in the middle of these ridiculous conversations.

"No, no, I am quite finished. Just passing the time until you arrived. Don't go Elladan! These are your rooms after all."

Elladan graced him with his sweet, gentle smile and Glorfindel's heart did a flip. What was it, he wondered that made him feel like this with just a smile. He had never suffered from this kind of sentimentality before.

Elladan sat on the bed and gazed up at him. The pure adoration in his gaze made Glorfindel uncomfortable. He wished he wouldn't look at him like that. It made him feel as if he could only disappoint him, as if he wasn't half as wonderful as Elladan obviously thought he was. This was ridiculous of course he told himself because he WAS wonderful. That went without saying. He frowned considering why he would be questioning himself so and Elladan's face fell.

"Are you sure you don't need more time….you know….to pray…I don't mind Glorfindel, if you do….." Elladan was stumbling over his words. "I am not so devout as you….but…it doesn't matter, It doesn't matter Glorfindel….."

Glorfindel sighed. He just wasn't going to let go of this was he.

"It is of no consequence, Elladan truly. Let's not waste our time with this. It was just something we did in Gondolin occasionally….not important any more."

Elladan lit up with sudden intense interest and Glorfindel couldn't help but smile. Elladan loved hearing his tales of Gondolin and it eased his heart to be able to speak of it to someone who seemed to really care. It was unfortunate this tale wasn't actually true.

" So you prayed to ….anyone…..in Gondolin? It seems rather fickle Glorfindel, shouldn't you really just pick one?"

" It wasn't just anyone….." Glorfindel agreed, that did sound fickle, why on earth had he said that in the first place. He cast his mind around for something better to say and unfortunately decided upon the first thing that entered his head. He really should have waited for the second.

"It was the Eagles" He swore silently under his breath…..what an idiotic thing to say, why didn't he just keep his mouth shut.

" The Eagles? But Glorfindel, they are not gods they are just ….big….talking animals. Should you really be praying to them?"

" We thought if we prayed to them perhaps we could improve their timekeeping"

What on earth was he saying? He didn't usually have this problem of total rubbish coming out of his mouth as soon as he opened it. Nevertheless he continued.

" We thought praying might help them arrive before they were needed rather than hours after it was too late."

" That is a problem." Elladan frowned with concentration "Wouldn't it be better to-"

Glorfindel had had enough. He was not going to waste another second of his life on a inane conversation about Eagles.

"It isn't important Elladan," He interrupted, "The Eagles aren't important. It is you that is important to me and we are wasting precious time." He sat on the bed beside him and placed his arm around him.

" I have missed you, and I would spend some time with you now….without Eagles."

Elladan leaned into his embrace.

" Stay the night here" he said quietly,

Glorfindel's heart sank. Much as he wanted to there was no way he could risk doing that. Stay the night and end up pacing the floor for hours because he could not sleep. Toss and turn, through the agony that was nighttime at the moment. Interminably long endless nights of wakefulness. He could not stay for Elladan would know in a moment something was wrong and he would not, he would not, have him feel sorry for him for one moment longer than he already had.

" I am sorry, I can't" he said regretfully. " I just can't Elladan."

"Why not?" Elladan leapt to his feet. " Every night you say this. Why can't you? Is something wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Do you not desire me…is that the truth?"

" You know I desire you." Glorfindel sighed. He did not want to have this argument again. "What if someone were to come in ?"

" I would lock the door. No one would come in."

" Perhaps your brother?"

" My brother is not in the habit of breaking down my door in the middle of the night-"

" But if he were worried-"

" He is NOT worried. You make excuses Glorfindel and I have had enough. If you do not want me just say so for this is cruel torment."

Glorfindel looked sadly at Elladan. He knew he was hurting him but at the moment he just could not stay.

" I DO want you but I cannot…..I cannot, Elladan, you must understand…." Elladan turned away in anger folding his arms across his chest. Glorfindel was desperate. He opened his mouth and as was want to do lately nonsense flowed out.

" The Eagles…." Glorfindel shook his head. Why was he so obsessed about the damn Eagles today?

But Elladan swung round, "You cannot stay because of your religion? It prevents it?" He sounded almost hopeful.

" Yes…" Glorfindel thought to himself, if Elladan was going to believe this…well at least it would stop that look of hurt on his face that cut Glorfindel to the bone.

" We have to…." He stuttered as his brain whirled trying to formulate his latest concoction of gibberish, " We have to …..be celibate….for the month…this month, and maybe another later….…that is why, I can't tempt myself you see" he shut his mouth firmly. That was it. He was never opening it again.

Elladan's eyes lit up. He looked relieved

"Why didn't you tell me this before? …..oh but yesterday we….oh no, have we broken your vows?"

" Ah no, the month starts today" Glorfindel said hurriedly " Celibate for a month from today."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Somehow he had managed to join a religion based on those waste of space Giant Eagles and take a vow of celibacy.

How on earth had this happened?

…

Elrohir crept stealthily into the kitchen. He had been seized by a sudden desire for a midnight snack and decided now was the perfect time to come down and acquire one for himself. All was dark and quiet as it should be. He reached into the pantry, what luck! A fresh cherry pie was on the first shelf he inspected. He reached for it…..and stopped dead in his tracks.

The door behind him creaked open. Someone else was coming in. Who would it be at this time of night? A lamp was lit behind him. Elrohir turned around slowly to face up to his fate. If it was his father who had discovered him here he would be doing dishes for a month. If it was Elladan he would be lectured endlessly. He swung around and his mouth dropped open for it was Glorfindel, and he seemed not to have seen him. He sat at the dining table his head in his hands.

Was he crying?

Elrohir reluctantly put down the pie. Such a shame, it had smelt really good too. What should he do? All his instincts told him to leave as silently as he had arrived. Glorfindel hadn't noticed him and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. But he was obviously upset about….something. Elrohir dithered, caught between common-sense and his conscience.

Unusually for Elrohir his conscience won out.

He walked over to Glorfindel and put his hand gently on his shoulder.

" What is wrong?"

Glorfindel leapt a mile into the air. He swung around with a panicked look on his face and then slumped down again into the chair.

" Oh, it is you Elrohir."

" Glorfindel what is wrong?" Elrohir repeated, " Something obviously is."

" Well I may as well tell you," Glorfindel sighed. "Promise me you will not speak of this to your brother."

"Why would I" said Elrohir, "If I did I would have to explain why I was in the kitchen in the dead of night and he would never stop going on at me about it."

"I cannot sleep."

"Is that all?" Elrohir was confused, this was hardly worth crying about. "Have a glass of warm milk, here I will get it for you!"

"No. You do not understand," Glorfindel was becoming even more upset, tears of frustration shone in his eyes. " I CANNOT sleep. I haven't sleep for days, for weeks. Warm milk doesn't help, or counting sheep, or tiring myself out or anything. I have tried and tried and tried and I CANNOT SLEEP! I cannot bear this any longer." And he choked back a sob.

Elrohir had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly he felt terribly, terribly guilty. He looked at Glorfindel who was obviously at the end of his tether. He knew exactly why he couldn't sleep….and it was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrohir felt burdened with guilt as he watched Glorfindel rest his head in his arms on the table. This was all his fault. He knew exactly what the problem would be.

He had been giving Glorfindel the sleeping potion for months so he could harvest his hair. Months of slowly upping the dosage as his body adjusted to it. Then he had stopped suddenly. After that terrible evening when Elladan had drunk the potion himself Elrohir had given Glorfindel no more. No wonder he couldn't sleep. He was suffering withdrawal.

But what could he do? He couldn't possibly tell Glorfindel the truth, that he had been drugging him all this time. Still he had to help him somehow. Obviously the sleep deprivation was getting to him. He sat down slowly at the table

" I can help you" he said, leaning towards Glorfindel who raised his head slowly to look at him.

"How?"

Elrohir smiled gently.

"I HAVE taken on board some of the healing lessons my father has tried to drum in to me! I know a potion which will help you sleep. I will give it to you and then slowly give you less and less. You will then be able to sleep without it."

"Will that work?" Glorfindel's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yes of course! Don't you trust me!"

It would have to work, Elrohir thought and theory said it should. He would reintroduce Glorfindel to the drug and this time take it away very, very slowly. He need never know the real reason for his insomnia.

" I will start now for you" he said. " You look as if you could do with a good nights sleep!

…

Elladan paused as he reached the top of the climb up to Glorfindel's balcony. He felt suddenly unsure. Was this the right thing to be doing? He had been lying awake worrying about his discussion with Glorfindel earlier. This strange admission about his religion. The Cult of the Eagles he called it.

He had not been supportive enough Elladan decided. He needed to reassure Glorfindel that this month long celibacy thing did not matter. It was so odd though he mused. Why on earth would celibacy have any effect on the Eagles? Glorfindel had said they required it of the Gondolin elves…. But that made no sense to him either.

The whole scenario seemed quite bizarre and very unlike Glorfindel, well what he thought he knew of Glorfindel. It was becoming obvious he really didn't know much about him at all.

Then there were the flashbacks he mentioned in the council meeting. Elladan had been so diverted by the religion business he had completely forgotten to mention them and he wanted to find out what that was all about.

He had decided to visit Glorfindel, although it was the middle of the night, so he could tell him he would support him whatever his religion. However peculiar that may be..

He reached the window and peered in. There was a light shining in the room. Thank goodness. He must be still awake. He was about to open the window and enter the room when he spotted a figure moving around….but it was not Glorfindel…..he looked closer, the room was illuminated by soft lamplight and now that he had a better look he could see Glorfindel lying asleep on the bed. The figure he had spotted moving was bending over a cup of wine. Emptying it into the basin. Whoever they were turned toward the window.

Shocked Elladan threw himself back against the wall so he could not be seen.

It was Elrohir.

Elladan was stunned. Surely not. It could not be. Elrohir had given him his word, given their father his word that he would stop this. He swore there would be no more drugging of Glorfindel. No more stealing of his hair and yet here he was. Had he ever stopped at all.

Elladan felt a flash of anger. He would confront him now and stop this once and for all. He stepped towards the window but caught himself just in time. He could not confront Elrohir could he! If he did how exactly would he explain why he was hanging around spying through Glorfindel's window in the middle of the night. But he must do something. He swore to himself he would protect Glorfindel from this whatever it took.

….

What a glorious morning it is, Glorfindel thought to himself as he strolled down the path. He had had a marvellous sleep last night all thanks to Elrohir and he felt on top of the world. Everything was going to be all right. How amazing it was what a difference a little sleep made. Best of all this meant he could finally spend the night with Elladan like he wanted. A little of that potion from Elrohir and he would sleep the night like a baby. He could not wait to tell him the good news.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned to see Erestor following him down the path.

" Glorfindel," he said, "I was hoping I would catch you, I need a word."

" What for?" Glorfindel asked. "Please not more questions about Gondolin toilets!"

Erestor chuckled. "No, but it is important, I wanted to talk to you about Elladan."

Glorfindel's blood ran cold. Was Erestor on to them?

"What about?" He asked abruptly.

" I am concerned about him, he came to me today asking some very strange questions. About religion. He wanted to know if I knew anything about something called " The Cult of the Eagles" I don't like the sound of it and I wonder if he is getting himself into some trouble. If the young ones are starting some peculiar cult up like this we really need to stomp it out quickly. Why on earth they would chose the Eagles to worship is beyond me."

Glorfindel heart sank to his boots. What on earth had he started? Why oh why was Elladan asking questions of Erestor of all people? How had a simple conversation spun out of control like this?

" I really think we ought to go to Elrond with this…..I just wanted to check to see if you knew anything first." Erestor continued

Glorfindel was horrified. He could not explain this all to Elrond. What a nightmare that would be.

" Wait awhile Erestor" he almost begged. " I will speak to Elladan, see if I can find out any more. I am sure it is something harmless that we need not bother Elrond about. I shall go and see Elladan now"

Erestor looked reluctant but in the end agreed.

" Let me know then, what you find out" he said.

" Oh yes, yes" Glorfindel nodded as he walked away.

'No more lying' he said to himself.

….

Elladan was bent over a pile of books in the library. He had all the books on ancient religions piled up around him. He had been here for hours reading and yet he could find nothing at all about any Eagle cult. It perplexed him. It really should have been here somewhere….unless it was a secret cult? …but even then you would have thought there was something, and Erestor had known nothing about it…..unless it was secret and Erestor was part of it too, sworn to secrecy?

The door swung open and distracted him from his musings.

He looked up as Glorfindel strode in. Gosh he really was looking magnificent today. Elladan felt a shiver of delight run through him. Glorfindel's face lit up when he saw him and Elladan wondered why he seemed suddenly so much happier.

"Why are you here Elladan?" He asked. "The day is too beautiful to be shut up with books." He bent over and picked one of them up inspecting it.

"Ancient Religions of the Noldor? What is this?" He frowned, and Elladan shrunk a little. He always seemed to be disappointing Glorfindel.

" I was looking for the Eagle Cult, I just wanted to understand it better Glorfindel. I just wanted to understand YOU better."

Glorfindel sighed and placed the book down on the table.

"I wish you would just drop this Elladan. You do not need to know anything about this to understand me. Just leave it alone."

Elladan hung his head. A lump of tension formed in his stomach. Could he do nothing right. Obviously this religion was something very personal to Glorfindel and obviously he kept it secret, close to his heart. After all how long had Elladan known him and he had never before heard any whispers about it. He felt Glorfindel's hand fall upon his shoulder and when he looked up he was dazzled by his smile which was wide and glorious.

"Come now, I came especially to find you, I thought to tell you…..perhaps…. I think more time together is a far better way for you to understand me," he raised an eyebrow invitingly. "Why do you not spend tonight with me, in my rooms?"

A rush of joy filled Elladan. Finally! He had waited long for such an invitation. But then horror quickly followed.

"No Glorfindel! You cannot do that for me….your vows! We cannot break them."

"Ah…." Glorfindel's eyes roved around the room, "Ah, you see it turns out I made a miscalculation….used the Gondolin calendar….I got the wrong month. It is not this one after all." He returned his gaze to Elladan his eyes sparkling. "So you see, there is no problem."

Not this month? Gondolin calendar? Elladan was taken aback.

"I have never heard of a Gondolin calendar," he confessed

" Oh it is not so well known" Glorfindel explained casually "We decided to use a different way of telling the time to everyone else you see, I forgot when I was doing the calculations. Silly of me."

Elladan was astonished. How ignorant could he be? He thought his father had given him a good education, but obviously not. Why had he never told him Gondolin used a different calendar? He decided if this thing with Glorfindel was to continue he needed to do some serious study of the history of Gondolin. Elladan wondered briefly how Glorfindel could ever have made that mistake in the first place of getting the wrong month, surely he had been living in this time for years? Still, he could not pretend it was not good news. That was until another thought hit him. How could he spend the night with Glorfindel, with Elrohir obviously letting himself into his rooms at will to steal his hair. What if Elrohir discovered them together!

" I cannot!" He cried. Glorfindel looked shocked.

" But it is what we have wanted….you have wanted….."

"I can't" Elladan gasped desperately trying to find a plausible excuse. "I can't, I am on patrol." (Yes that was a good one.)

"I did not think you were." Glorfindel said, concentrating " I am sure I would have known that."

"A late change" Elladan interjected. Damn, he thought, now he would have to find someone to swap with. Just as well there would be no shortage of people willing to give up their duty.

Glorfindel sat on the desk.

" Well I will not pretend that is not a shame, I was looking forward to it. However all is not lost." He bent toward Elladan stroking his hair gently. "Why don't we find somewhere private now…..to celebrate the fact I am not celibate…this month at least…."

And Elladan melted.

….

Legolas hummed quietly to himself as he wandered down the path. Things were all going pretty well so far here in Imladris if he did say so himself. His men were all behaving themselves and they seemed to be a hit on the Training Fields. He had even sparred with the great Glorfindel himself! A small frown flitted across his face as he remembered the reaction from Elrond's son Elladan. He had seemed not to like Legolas at all and Legolas had no idea why. It perturbed him. He must have offended him somehow but he could not imagine what he could have done.

He spotted an opening into a small private hidden glade in front of him. Perfect! Just the place for him to relax awhile. He entered and stopped short, his eyes wide in astonishment. There in front of him on the other side of the glade were Glorfindel and Elladan in what was obviously a very passionate embrace.

" Oh!" Legolas exclaimed. Well this was awkward, he was obviously interrupting something. He better make himself scarce. At the sound of his voice the lovers, (for surely they must be lovers, Legolas thought to himself), leapt apart.

Glorfindel seemed almost flustered.

" Legolas!" He exclaimed

" I am so sorry my Lords," Legolas hurried to make things right. "I have interrupted you, my apologies, I did not know…."

" You have interrupted nothing Legolas" Glorfindel said hurriedly "Elladan was merely ….greeting me, as is usual, just normal protocol you see. Now I must be off. Elladan, nice to see you." And he strode past Legolas and out of the glade without a backward glance.

Legolas's mouth dropped open. Normal protocol? He turned to Elladan who was watching Glorfindel leave.

"I am sorry Elladan, I had no idea you were together….I did not mean to intrude, I was just looking for a place to-"

"We are not together!" Elladan snapped angrily, "Did you not hear Lord Glorfindel? I was merely greeting him as is right. He is the Balrog Slayer. We must pay him due respect." And with that he turned away from Legolas and walked tensely from the Glade.

Legolas was confused. Who in their right minds greeted someone like that! No matter how important they were? Still he knew little about the Noldor, perhaps he was missing something. He thought back through all the information his Father had given him before this trip. He was sure he had said nothing of this. In fact he had been very specific that he, Legolas, must restrain himself from his usual "over familiarity" because the Noldor were very upright and did not like that sort of thing at all. Had his Father been misinformed?

He decided he must do some research into this at once. Perhaps one of the other Wood Elves knew something of it. Perhaps he had simply not paid attention to that part of his Fathers lecture? He began to head back to his rooms, he needed to sort this out before he actually ended up insulting someone with the wrong type of greeting. Maybe that was why Elladan was so frosty with him, because he hadn't shown due respect to Glorfindel the first time he met him?

He was so deep in thought he did not notice Erestor approach him on the path until it was too late to avoid him. 'Oh no' he thought when he saw him, What should he do? Erestor was certainly deserving of respect. They said he had once been a lover of one of the Feanorian Lords themselves. Would he be expecting a greeting like he had just seen Elladan give Glorfindel? Legolas hesitated. He was unsure what was the best way to approach the situation. He did not know the exact details of what might be expected of him.

Erestor saw him and raised a friendly hand to acknowledge him. Legolas began to feel slightly panicked, should he just keep to a simple bow or try and copy Elladan's complicated greeting? His Fathers words echoed in his mind,

" Legolas, I do NOT want to hear of any offence being given to anyone in Imladris. I am trusting you with this. Trusting you to do the right thing. Do not disappoint me!"

He had no choice he thought. He had to try and copy the Imladris greeting protocol. He took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing' he thought and marched rapidly up to Erestor before he could get cold feet about going through with this.

He gathered him in his arms and bringing his lips to Erestor's kissed him tenderly, deeply and passionately…just as Glorfindel and Elladan had done.

How he hoped he was doing the right thing!


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond bent over his desk, concentrating on the book before him. Try as he might he could make no sense of it. No sense at all. He turned it over and looked at the cover, " Plumbing for Dummies" it said. Why, if it was for dummies could he not understand this? Hmm, perhaps that was the problem. He WAS no dummy. Maybe he needed to find someone who was and they could interpret the book for him.

He cast his mind over all of his subjects who came to mind, no dummies leapt obviously out at him. They were all elves and that tended to also mean they were all quite intelligent. Still there had to be someone here surely.

His door crashed open dragging him from his thoughts. Erestor came staggering in to the room. 'Hmm, definitely no dummy.' Elrond thought to himself. If you could say anything about Erestor, a dummy he was most definitely not. Quite the opposite.

He looked very strange, dishevelled, flushed, quite flustered you might say.

" Erestor, is anything wrong?" Elrond asked, for Erestor looked most unlike his usual calm organised self and his entry had been quite….abrupt.

"My Lord.." Erestor gasped. " I just need to know….some information , information about the wood elves. I know you have been there, I thought you could help."

" Has something gone wrong? I want their stay to go smoothly. It is very important nothing happens that Thranduil can take offence about." restor looked pained, "No, no of course not….everything is as it should be, no unexpected….developments. I just, it was a question of protocol I wondered about. Can you tell me….how do they greet each other? Do they have any strange practices about that? I have heard they can be…wild"

" Really Erestor they have been here for a few days now, surely we have greeted them all? Why worry about this now? Anyway let me put your mind at rest. They are quite normal, the stories are greatly exaggerated. They usually do a bow, a handshake…something of that sort. All your usual kind of thing….are you quite alright?" Elrond peered at Erestor carefully. He had suddenly gone very very pale.

" Erestor?"

Erestor clutched at the chair in front of him as if it was the only thing holding him upright.

" Yes Elrond. I am, I am quite alright"

"Well you don't look it," Elrond said. " Perhaps you have been overdoing it?"

Suddenly a thought came into his mind. The wood elves! Maybe one of them was a bit on the stupid side. They might be able to understand the book. He would ask their prince what he thought.

" Erestor, send for Thranduil's son for me if you would, I have some business to talk to him about."

" Me" Erestor squeaked. " You want ME to go and get him" he looked….well you could almost say ….afraid.

" Well you or someone else. I don't really care who it is, just get him here. " Elrond snapped.

" And then go and have a lie down. I think you need it!"

He returned to his books. But his attempts to understand the plumbing didn't last long. A knock on the door broke his concentration. Ah, this would be the prince.

But it was not. To Elrond's surprise Elladan entered the room.

"Elladan!" Elrond exclaimed, " This is a surprise, what brings you here?" The boy looked worried, Elrond sighed, the boy always looked worried. Sometimes he wished he could just loosen up a bit.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He glanced down at the book in his hand. No point giving this to Elladan, he was no dummy in fact he was very clever, naïve and gullible maybe but clever despite that.

" I just had a question to ask you" Elladan mumbled. He seemed very unsure of himself. "I was wondering if you could tell me of the Gondolin calendar. I am sorry Father but I seemed to have somehow not learned of it before."

Elrond frowned. What rubbish was the boy spouting now?

" I don't what you mean Elladan, Gondolin calendar?, what is that exactly?"

" You know," Elladan said earnestly, "They used a different time from us, their calendar was different, but I know nothing of this."

" Because it is rubbish Elladan. Where on earth did you get this idea from?"

"Glorfindel himself told me!" Elladan cried triumphantly. "Why would he say that if it was not so?"

Elrond considered this. Glorfindel had told Elladan this nonsense? Why would he do that? Elladan was right, it made no sense for him to make it up. Had he been remiss in his knowledge of Gondolin? Could it be this fact had past him by? He was perplexed.

"Well, I must say I have not heard of it myself," he admitted. "They were very secretive, perhaps we all just…didn't know…..I shall ask Glorfindel about this myself for I wish to know the truth of it. Thank you Elladan for bringing it to me."

Elladan smiled brightly.

Elrond wistfully watched him leave. If only he could get him to stop worrying so.

He returned to the dratted book but still it made no sense. Perhaps he should just give up on this and be done with it.

A timid knock was just barely audible from the door.

"Who is it?" Elrond called

"Legolas, my lord" came the reply from the other side. " You wished to see me."

" Ah yes of course!" Elrond replied. He waited but the wood- Elf did not appear.

"Legolas? Are you still there?"

"Yes my Lord." Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Elrond waited a bit longer, still Legolas did not enter. This was very odd.

" Legolas, come in!"Elrond was losing his patience

Silence from the other side of the door and then,

" You wish me to come in the room?"

" Of course I do. I wished to see you, not speak through a door. Come in and take a seat."

" A seat?" repeated Legolas with what sounded like some relief and quick as a flash he was in the door and sitting in a chair as far away from Elrond as was possible…and then he moved it even further back.

Elrond watched him with some consternation. He did not remember him behaving this oddly last time he saw him.

" Is everything alright Legolas? Is your stay going well?" He looked very tense and anxious. Elrond wondered if perhaps there had been some trouble.

Yes my Lord, all is going well." Legolas said hurriedly

Elrond remembered Erestor's strange conversation about the greetings. It occurred to him something may have happened to offend the Wood elves that Legolas was reluctant to tell him.

"There have been no breaches of protocol I hope. Nothing…insulting?" He asked.

Colour drained away from Legolas's face. He sunk down into the chair as if trying to disappear.

" My Lord, has someone said something" he said quietly. "I must apologise but we did not know…..it is….rather different here….from home, I am sorry but we are not…not used to it, we will try harder."

A light went on in Elrond's brain, suddenly he thought he knew what the problem must be.

" Ah, you are homesick? I realise some things must be strange here but if we try to accommodate each other, all will be well. It is important we recognise each other's traditions. We certainly do not want anyone being offended. If I can help in anyway? Show you the more unfamiliar protocols we may have –"

" No, no My Lord!" Legolas leapt out of the chair and backed towards the door. "I do not need another demonstration, I have seen enough….Lord Glorfindel and Elladan…it was quite clear.."

"Glorfindel and Elladan have been helping you? Well I am pleased to hear that." Elrond said kindly as he observed the nervous Wood-Elf. Really…he was so timid. Who would have thought Thranduil would have such a nervy child. The boy looked as if he would jump out of his skin at the smallest noise. Obviously he would get nowhere asking him about the wood -elves level of intelligence, in fact he was beginning to wonder about Legolas's intelligence himself.

He glanced at the book. No. He absolutely could not give it to Legolas. A book for Dummies. He may take offence, even if he wasn't all that bright.

" Well, that will be all" he said, "Feel free , Legolas to come to me if you need any more help with getting used to things."

"Yes My Lord, I mean No My Lord, I mean….I don't need any help….I will get it right next time….." And he dashed out of the room like his life depended on it..

Elrond sighed and went back to his dreadful book. In fact it was so dreadful he almost welcomed the next knock on the door that came to interrupt him. So many visitors today, was it Everyone Disturb Elrond Day or something?

"Come in." he snapped

" Father?" Elrohir poked his head round the door, "I can come back if now is not a good time…."

Elrond smiled, Elrohir always made him feel better, the boy was irrepressible. Disobedient, troublesome and with the worlds worst lack of common sense but always enthusiastic. Elrond flicked through the pages of the book. Well he couldn't give this to Elrohir, that was for sure. If he did the entire plumbing system would be stripped down and sold for scrap by the end of the day.

" It is always a good time Elrohir, what can I do for you?" He smiled.

" How is your time with Erestor going?"

"It is boring and tedious Father as well you know and we have weeks of dictation left. I am sick of the Elven history if you really want to know."

" Then you will think more carefully before you run up more gambling debts I hope." Elrond said firmly. " what brings you here?"

" I was wondering if you could help me with a question on healing?"

Elrond was surprised. Long had he tried to get Elrohir interested in the healing arts with little or no success. What had caused this sudden interest?

" Of course," he said, "carry on"

"I was wondering…..how you would treat an addiction to a sleeping tonic? Would you reduce it in small doses or is there another technique?"

Elrond was alarmed.

"Why are you asking this?" Warning bells were going off in his head.

"If anyone here is addicted to a sleeping tonic I would need to know about it! Who is it Elrohir? Is it you? What have you been up to this time?"

"No! No!" Elrohir rushed to explain. "It was…..it was a hypothetical question only Father. Elladan was testing me, showing off his knowledge. I thought maybe I should surprise him with the right answer for once." And he tilted his head sweetly and a boyish grin spread across his face. Elrond could never resist that look.

Perhaps, he told himself, Elrohir was turning a corner. Maybe he was genuinely interested in gaining some new knowledge. This could be the change he had been waiting for. He pushed to the background the thoughts telling him urgently that he really should not believe his son.

Elrond decided to take this at face value.

" Well you have the right idea, yes, gradually withdrawing the tonic would work although it would need to be done carefully, there can be side effects."

" Right!" said Elrohir cheerfully, " Thank you Father, I will be off and leave you to your very interesting reading."

" Wait Elrohir…..don't you want to know what the side effects may be?"

But Elrohir had already gone.

Elrond returned once again to the woes of plumbing. It made no sense. It was unheard of that he couldn't understand this! Suddenly he had had enough. He couldn't stand the sight of this book any longer. He picked it up and threw it hard, gaining great satisfaction as he watched it spiral through the air down, down, down …right into Glorfindel's forehead as he sauntered through the door.

" Ouch! Elrond, that was uncalled for!"

" Sorry. Didn't see you there…" Elrond was most apologetic.

Glorfindel bent down and picked up the book

"Plumbing?! Really Elrond. This is boring. Why do you waste your time with this?"

Elrond gritted his teeth. "Someone has to take care of all of this. We have to look after the environment you know, for future generations."

"Elrond we are immortal….we ARE the future generations."

"All the more reason to sort out our recyclable waste then." Elrond was not happy. There had been something he had wanted to speak to Glorfindel about….now what exactly was it?

" Ah yes! Glorfindel I am glad you are here I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" Glorfindel looked quizzical.

Elrond observed him standing with his hair gleaming and shining in the light streaming through the window. His hair really was so beautiful, alight in the sun, almost glowing. Elrond shock his head, he had to keep his mind on the job and not let Glorfindel's hair distract him so.

"Elladan was in here asking questions earlier and I promised him I would speak to you about it,"

"Elladan?"

Was it his imagination Elrond thought or did Glorfindel look worried?

" Yes he wished to know of the Gondolin Calendar and I was ashamed to say I hadn't heard of it. He was certain you had been the one to tell him. You had a different calendar to the rest of us?"

" Ah…." Elrond decided he was right. Glorfindel definitely did look worried. "He has misunderstood me Elrond"

"He seemed very certain."

"I meant…..I meant ….we…..um time seemed different, we were so much apart, had so little contact with others, we forgot…sometimes, it seemed slower, it was hard to keep track of…." He trailed off.

" That makes sense." Elrond nodded his head in agreement. "I am surprised Elladan was so confused." He sighed, "Honestly I am worried about the boy."

Glorfindel leant forward with genuine concern

"You are worried?"

"Yes, he is so serious Glorfindel. Everything is a worry for him. I would like him to relax more, have some fun." Elrond gazed thoughtfully at Glorfindel, perhaps he could help? "I wonder, I don't suppose you could help me with this? Help him enjoy himself more, chill out a little?"

Glorfindel's eyes lit up.

"Elrond, let me get this clear. You wish me to help Elladan de-stress, let his hair down a bit, have a good time and throw away his inhibitions , shall we say?" He smiled almost mischievously.

"Yes! yes! All of that! You get the idea. I am so busy here," Elrond looked unhappily at the piles of paperwork around him, "that I do not have the time…."

"Don't worry about a thing Elrond, Leave this with me! I promise when I am finished Elladan will be so laid back he will almost be laying down….so to speak. I will get started right away…with your permission."

"Of course" Elrond felt so relieved "You have my permission to do whatever it takes to help him relax." Glorfindel graced him with a blazing smile as he bowed and departed.

This was very good Elrond thought to himself. Glorfindel could take Elladan riding, some recreational sparing perhaps maybe even a bit of a party. It would do the boy so much good. A little thought niggled in the back of his brain, slight alarm at Glorfindel's enthusiasm for the project. The mischievous look on his face. Had Elrond missed something? He dismissed it. How ridiculous, this was Glorfindel not Elrohir he was talking about. Elladan was quite safe with him.

He rose and walked over to pick up his book, frowning as he went. Just how had Elladan managed to get so confused about the Gondolin time thing? Glorfindel's explanation was a very sensible one. They were so isolated it made complete sense time got away on them. He could not imagine how Elladan could possibly have heard that and come up with the idea of a different calendar. He must be more stressed than he, Elrond, had imagined. It was affecting his thought processes.

His gaze dropped to the book in his hand. Perhaps he should give this to Elladan after all …


	5. Chapter 5

Erestor's legs were killing him. He really needed to move, to stretch them but he was trapped hiding behind the flower pots. He concentrated on keeping as still as he possibly could. He held his breath and put all his effort into not doing anything, anything that might give away his position. How had it come to this?

His gaze was focused on the Wood-Elf walking down the hallway towards him, Legolas, son of Thranduil.

He thought back to the last time he had seen him, when he had been innocently walking through the gardens and greeted the child as he came towards him. He was just trying to be friendly he told himself, he did nothing to encourage the bizarre scene that followed. Even crouched uncomfortably as he was now his cheeks reddened as he remembered Legolas's behaviour that day, when he had found himself with absolutely no warning at all engaged in an intense passionate kiss. It had been pleasant, he couldn't deny that, very pleasant indeed but Maglor was and had always been the only one for him.

He had no idea what was going on in the younger elf's head. At first he had thought perhaps it was some kind of cultural misunderstanding. When he had managed to disengage himself from Legolas's embrace he had run…after babbling a few incomprehensible words, straight to Elrond in the hope that surely he would confirm this as just some kind of strange wood-elf normality.

Unfortunately he had not. It seemed Wood elves as a rule greeted people exactly the same way everybody else did. This had left Erestor with only one alternative that he could see. Legolas was keen on him….in fact he was very, very keen on him.

The first idea in his head had been his only option was to quietly but firmly turn him down, let him down gently of course. Explain that although it seemed otherwise, although no one had seen him for what was truly ages, although they actually hadn't been able to even be in the same room as each other without it becoming very difficult indeed since the Maedhros Incident he still held Maglor close to his heart.

But then Elrond's words came back to haunt him. "It is very important nothing happens that Thranduil can take offence about." Elrond was depending on him to make this visit a success. Much depended on it. Breaking his sons heart could very possibly fall into the offending Thranduil category. So Erestor had decided that left him with one option and one option only, he obviously couldn't turn the boy down but nor could he encourage him. Judging by Legolas's enthusiastic, impulsive kiss just being in the same vicinity would be seen as encouragement. Erestor must hide. He must not let Legolas lay eyes on him again and then hopefully out of sight would be out of mind and he would forget all about this infatuation.

Unfortunately this was proving to be most difficult. Everywhere he went the Wood Elf seemed to be following him. Avoiding him was testing Erestor's skills to the limit.

He watched carefully as Legolas passed him by then slowly, slowly he let out his breath.

" What on earth are you doing Erestor?"

Elrond's question from behind him had Erestor jumping out of his skin. He spun around, heart beating rapidly.

" Oh just….just a bit of gardening Elrond," he stammered. "I want the place to look spick and span while our guests are here."

"Now is an unusual time to be doing that. Strange that it almost looked as if you were…hiding…."

" No, no," Erestor laughed awkwardly "Now why would I be hiding in the middle of Imladris? Just some random spot check gardening, I often do this Elrond."

"Hmm," Elrond seemed to be somewhat unconvinced. "Well perhaps you could leave that to the actual Gardeners? If you see something that is a problem just let them know. You have seemed a bit….tense, lately Erestor. I think some relaxation may be a better way to spend your time."

"Maybe, maybe" Erestor mumbled, gazing at his feet.

"Come with me," Elrond smiled. " It is a most pleasant evening. Your time would be better spent sharing some good food and wine I think." And he slung his arm around Erestor's shoulder and led him away.

Erestor looked anxiously back over his shoulder, just where had that Wood-elf disappeared to?

…..

Legolas sighed to himself. This whole visit was turning into a nightmare. Why oh why had his Father not been more detailed about Noldorian rituals. He had really messed things up and he had no idea how to fix it. He looked around him, he was sure he had seen Erestor come this way but now he was nowhere to be seen.

His attempt at the Imladris Greeting Protocol had gone terribly wrong, he knew. Despite the fact he thought he had copied Glorfindel and Elladan perfectly Erestor had appeared to be horrified. He had actually run away, obviously straight to Elrond to complain.

Legolas thought back to the disciplinary meeting he had been called to with Elrond after the incident. That had not been pleasant. Elrond had made it quite clear he had insulted one of his elves and it would not be tolerated. Then to make matters worse he had offered to demonstrate the Imladris Greeting Protocol to him. Legolas felt chills of horror run through him at the thought. Perhaps it would have been sensible to accept the demonstration, then at least he would know what was expected of him but he could not. He could not kiss Elrond. Even if his life depended on it he could not do that.

He had decided to find Erestor and apologise profusely for the insult. Explain he was at sea with knowing exactly what to do and it had been unintentional. Offer to do whatever was necessary to repair the damage he had done. But try as he might he could not find Erestor anywhere. That is, he could find him easily enough but then he disappeared. It was all very odd, almost as if he was hiding from him.

Legolas entered the room in front of him, Ah this was the perfect place to spend the evening away from possible unexpected situations where greetings might be expected. A small cosy intimate room, quite private with a warming fire and comfortable couch and armchair in one corner. He settled himself in the chair and pulled out the book he had borrowed from Elrond's library, " Laws and Customs among the Eldar" he had hoped this might shed some light on Noldor practices but if anything so far it was confusing him. There had been nothing about the Imladris Greeting Protocol at all. If anything the book seemed to suggest it was the last thing the Noldor would be doing.

The sound of footsteps entering the room drew his attention from the book. He looked up and to his despair saw Elladan standing in front of him. Could this get any worse? His brain whirred as he sat and stared at Elladan, desperately wondering what he should do. Was Elladan important enough to require the full Greeting Protocol? Legolas knew somehow he had already offended him. Elladan made it quite clear he did not like him. He couldn't afford to make the insult even worse.

" Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Elladan snapped at him.

Legolas's heart sunk. Obviously some kind of greeting WAS expected and he had delayed too long. He rose to his feet. Elladan was definitely not as high a rank as Glorfindel, did he get the full greeting? Perhaps just a hug would suffice.

Legolas moved towards him

"It is good to see you Elladan" he said and embraced him warmly.

Elladan struggled out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" He gasped, pushing Legolas away.

Legolas cringed. He had got it wrong again, Elladan was one of Elrond's sons, of course the Full Greeting would be required. What was he thinking, and now he had insulted him further.

"I am sorry…" He stammered, "Honestly I meant no insult, I am just unsure, I will repair this…."

And he launched himself at Elladan, placing his lips over Elladan's in a gentle, loving kiss. Legolas's heart was pounding with fear but….this was nice, he thought, very, very nice and he deepened the kiss and imagined he might even feel Elladan respond. Perhaps he had cracked it after all.

But then Elladan aggressively pushed him off, staggering back hurriedly and staring at him in horror.

"I cannot!...This is not right….stay away from me!"

Legolas was mortified. He had got it wrong again. He did not know what to say to make this better. He felt like an idiot and he just stood and stared as Elladan struggled to compose himself.

Suddenly Elladan took a deep breath, he stepped towards Legolas and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder.

"Forgive me" he said, seemingly more under control. " I spoke hastily, it is just….things are not as they appear…. I am sorry, I must leave. If you should see Glorfindel tell him…no actually don't tell him anything. Say you have never seen me." he gave a slight bow, turned on his heels and departed rapidly.

Legolas hung his head. He had before now thought he was quite skilled in the kissing department, why oh why was he failing so miserably at this. It was obvious he had managed to offend Elladan terribly as well, despite his attempt at reassurance. He had probably gone right now to Elrond to complain. Then Legolas would have to have another disciplinary meeting…... How on earth would he get out of the demonstration this time.

….

Elladan smiled to himself as he strode with purpose down the corridor. He had not been able to catch up with Glorfindel all day and now they would get some private time together. His heart leapt at the thought.

He entered the small private room where they had agreed to meet and crushing disappointment met him. There in the corner by the fire was Legolas, reading. What was he doing here?

Legolas looked up as he entered. He said nothing but simply sat motionless staring at Elladan. Elladan found himself feeling unreasonably angry. How dare the Wood-elf ruin his time with Glorfindel…and why was he just….staring.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me." He snapped. He cringed inwardly. He really should make more of an attempt to at least be polite. Elrohir was right. He needed to get his temper under control.

Legolas leapt to his feet. Elladan gazed at him as he did so, He really was such a beautiful and graceful creature. He moved smoothly towards Elladan.

"It is good to see you Elladan" he said and wrapped his deceptively strong arms around him in a warm embrace.

Elladan felt Legolas's heart pounding against his chest. The hug was strangely enjoyable. He could not do this!

"What are you doing." He gasped, pushing Legolas away.

That hug was far, far too pleasurable. What was Legolas up to? What did he want of him? Had he misread him and it was Elladan himself he desired, not Glorfindel?

Legolas was looking pained. Obviously he was hurt at Elladan's rejection. Elladan's heart sunk. He did not like hurting people.

"I am sorry…" Legolas stammered, "Honestly I meant no insult, I am just unsure, I will repair this…."

He launched himself at Elladan quite unexpectedly. Elladan had no opportunity to avoid him as he met his lips with a soft and gentle kiss. Elladan's brain was numb. This was so sudden and surprising and Oh, Legolas was good at this! He took his breath away. Legolas deepened the kiss and Elladan found himself leaning in to it as his body responded.

Suddenly a vision of Glorfindel flashed before him.

No!

What was he doing!

Elladan came to his senses and aggressively pushed Legolas off, staggering back hurriedly and staring at him in horror.

"I cannot!...This is not right….stay away from me!"

This was terrible, what had Legolas made him do? What kind of trap was this? He was outraged and he gathered his rage to launch it as Legolas. How dare he!

Legolas stood silently, his face filled with mortification and shame. Elladan found he could not do it. He could not shout and scream at Legolas. Legolas didn't know of his relationship with Glorfindel, how could he, no one did. In fact he and Glorfindel themselves had been at pains to point out to him they WEREN'T together. Now Elladan had humiliated him by rejecting his advances so forcefully. His stomach twisted in anguish, how he hated causing pain to others. And what of Glorfindel? He had betrayed him!

Suddenly Elladan took a deep breath, he stepped towards Legolas and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder.

"Forgive me" he said, struggling to get his emotions under control. " I spoke hastily, it is just….things are not as they appear…. I am sorry, I must leave. If you should see Glorfindel tell him…no actually don't tell him anything. Say you have never seen me." he gave a slight bow, turned on his heels and departed rapidly.

He could not get out of there fast enough and he did not dare to look back and see what must be Legolas's distress. What should he do? What should he do about Glorfindel? Should he admit this to him?

He needed some advice but who could he go to? He sighed as he realised there was only one option. Much as he hated the thought of ever taking advice from Elrohir, surely he out of anyone would know what to do in this situation.

He had no choice. It was Elrohir or nothing.

….

Glorfindel was eagerly anticipating his meeting with Elladan. The day had been so busy and Elladan had been on that unexpected patrol the night before so he had had no chance to tell him of Elrond's request that he " help Elladan to relax" Oh what fun they would have doing that. Maybe it would ease some of Elladan's discomfort to know his Father had ( kind of) given his approval.

He paused at the door to the room. He could see Elladan was already there but someone else was also. Legolas Thranduilion. Glorfindel pushed himself back against the wall out of sight. He wanted to see how this went. Elrohir had told him Elladan had taken an unexplained dislike to the Wood-Elf. Glorfindel had no idea why that may be.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me." Elladan snapped.

Glorfindel frowned. That was uncalled for and most unlike Elladan. What was he thinking, it was no way to treat an important guest.

From his position Glorfindel watched as Legolas rose and approached Elladan. Glorfindel hoped he had not taken offence. An angry Wood-Elf was not to be messed with.

"It is good to see you Elladan" he said and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace.

Glorfindel's eyes widened. He had not seen that coming and surely Elladan hadn't either. But was it Glorfindel's imagination or did he linger a bit too long in that embrace?

"What are you doing." Elladan gasped, pushing Legolas away. Finally! About time Glorfindel thought. He was feeling very uncomfortable about all this. What exactly had he stumbled across?

He watched Legolas carefully. What was the boy up to?

"I am sorry…" Legolas stammered, "Honestly I meant no insult, I am just unsure, I will repair this…." And he launched himself at Elladan, placing his lips over Elladan's in a gentle, loving kiss.

Glorfindel was horrified. He was rooted to the spot and he felt his heart break when he saw Elladan was responding to the kiss. How long had this been going on? Since Legolas first arrived? Had Elladan's antipathy toward him just been part of a big act to throw everyone off the scent? Surely not he thought, not his sweet Elladan. He simply wouldn't do that.

Finally late, too, too late Elladan broke away from the kiss.

"I cannot!...This is not right….stay away from me!" He exclaimed as he backed away.

Glorfindel could have cried. Elladan was obviously struggling with his desire for Legolas and losing. He had known it couldn't last, what was he thinking.

Suddenly Elladan took a deep breath, he stepped towards Legolas and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder.

"Forgive me" he said, obviously struggling to get his emotions under control. " I spoke hastily, it is just….things are not as they appear…. I am sorry, I must leave. If you should see Glorfindel tell him…no actually don't tell him anything. Say you have never seen me." he gave a slight bow, turned on his heels and departed rapidly.

Glorfindel's heart sank….. "say you have never see me…" How cruel those words were to him. He choked back a sob. He could not lose Elladan he realised. He would only be a shell without him. But what should he do. Elladan was young, far more suited to be with someone youthful , joyful and exuberant like Legolas.

What did he have to offer him really. He had lived too long, was too burdened with the past. Had lost his joy for life long ago, although since he had been with Elladan he had thought he was recapturing it.

Should he let Elladan go…free to be with Legolas as he obviously wished to be, or should he fight for him? Fight for what he now knew was most precious to his heart.

He had no idea what to do….he was Glorfindel, this didn't happen often.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Hall was thrumming with music and the cacophony of many voices. Fires were lit, it was warm and welcoming with groups of Elves scattered throughout laughing and chatting as they relaxed at the end of the day.

Elladan paused in the entrance scanning the Hall for his brother. He spotted him in the far corner, surrounded by a gaggle of other warriors, heartily enjoying himself as they made merry, joking amongst themselves. Elladan strode over to him and grasped his arm to get his attention.

" Elrohir, I need you." He said urgently

Elrohir looked surprised.

"Whatever for Brother? Come and sit with us, the night is young. Here I will get you some wine."

" No" Elladan was desperate. "Come with me now," he tried to draw Elrohir away. "I need your advice. It is urgent."

" You? Need my advice? That is unusual" Elrohir raised his eyebrows. "Well now I am curious to know why. Let us go then. Can I bring my wine, since you so rudely interrupt me?"

"Bring what you want. Just come with me" Elladan tugged his brothers arm dragging him out of the hall behind him and down the corridors to his rooms. He needed privacy for this.

When they arrived at his rooms Elladan turned and slammed the door behind them.

"Ouch!" Elrohir rubbed his arm where his brother had dragged him through the building, "Elladan, I said I was coming, you did not need to manhandle me."

Elladan turned to look at him, his face tense.

"I need your help. I do not know what to do!"

"You always know the right thing to do." Elrohir said with surprise. "It is your 'thing', knowing what is right, just go with your instincts"

Elladan hesitated. He would have to come clean and explain what was going on but he could not tell Elrohir about Glorfindel….what should he say?...

He took a deep breath.

"Brother…I am involved with someone-"

" You are?! Who? For how long? Why don't I know about this? Is it serious?" Elrohir was full of questions.

Elladan paused for thought. Was it serious? He really didn't know….at least….he was serious, but was Glorfindel?

" It is serious." He admitted

Elrohir seemed a bit taken aback at that

"And your lover, are they serious too?"

Elladan sighed, "I don't know." He really didn't know, he thought. He seemed to disappoint Glorfindel so often. He didn't think he could possibly be serious about him, it was Glorfindel after all, Elladan was just not magnificent enough for him if he was to be honest with himself.

"Who is it?" Elrohir demanded.

"I can not tell you." Elladan was adamant, Glorfindel wanted things kept secret and so he would keep them secret as much as he longed to tell his brother everything.

"I have promised him, that is….we wish to keep it quiet"

"Him?" Elrohir raised his eyebrows at that, "But why keep things quiet?" Elrohir was not taking no for an answer, " Is he ashamed of you? How dare he? He should be proud to be with you Brother and you with him if you are serious about it."

Elladan shook his head, This was getting off the subject. His relationship with Glorfindel was not the problem…..It was Legolas who was the problem.

"I did not bring you here to talk about that." He said…"It is Legolas, HE is the problem."

"Legolas, what has he got to do with this? You do not even like him."

"I KNOW!" Said Elladan desperately, " I know I do not….but he….he…he has made advances towards me….he kissed me!"

"Is he mad?" Elrohir was flabbergasted " He must know you dislike him, you have made it plainly obvious. He really dared to kiss you? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know" Elladan mumbled miserably, "He just did, he took me by surprise…..I stopped him of course…but what, what do I DO?"

"Did you not just tell him you have someone else?" Elrohir was puzzled, " I mean, that would be the obvious thing to do. Just let him know you are unavailable."

Elladan could have kicked himself. Why had he not done that. Just told Legolas he was already taken. He wouldn't have had to say by whom. What an idiot.

" Anyway I wouldn't worry," Elrohir was continuing, " He probably knows now anyway. When you didn't respond, he would realise you were not keen."

Elladan hung his head.

Elrohir looked at him closely, "Because you didn't respond to his advances did you Elladan? Did you?"

Elladan said nothing.

"Elladan? ….. You did!" Elrohir looked completely shocked.

"I told you…." Elladan was babbling, " I was surprised, I had no warning…he just jumped on me….he was very good…" He trailed off

Elrohir leaned forward with an excited glint in his eye.

"He was very good?!"

" It is no excuse I know," Elladan thought it was not possible to be so miserable, " and I did push him off but….. What do I do Elrohir, What do I tell….my …what do I tell him?"

Elrohir paused for thought.

"You tell him nothing." He said finally. "You didn't seek this out. You ended it quickly….although maybe not quite quickly enough….but it was thrust upon you. You tell him nothing."

Elladan let out a sigh of relief. That made perfect sense, thank goodness.

"But Elladan," Elrohir was continuing " I think you should speak to your lover about this secrecy he requires from you, find out how serious he is for if he is not… It is not good for you to stay with him. It will not be good for you." He looked concerned.

Elladan frowned at that.

" Promise me." Elrohir said earnestly, " Promise me you will speak to him about this."

" Alright." Elladan agreed reluctantly, anything to stop his brother making him so uncomfortable. "But what do I say to Legolas? It is so embarrassing." And he blushed.

Elrohir smiled, " Leave Legolas to me….I will speak to him for you!"

…

Elrohir sighed loudly. He had looked everywhere for Legolas . He was proving very difficult to find. He was off to the Training grounds, perhaps he was there…in fact he better be there, there was nowhere else to look.

He spotted Erestor who was walking hurriedly towards him. Maybe the Advisor had seen Legolas, it was his job to keep track of the Wood-Elves after all.

" Erestor!" He called, "Have you seen Legolas?"

Erestor leapt a mile in the air and looked anxiously around him.

"Legolas? Where is he?"

"I don't know…..that's why I asked you. I am looking for him." Elrohir stared at Erestor. What was up with him?

" Haven't seen him" Erestor muttered, " No idea….can't help you sorry…."

and he rushed off in the other direction. Elrohir watched him go. Well that was odd. There were so many strange things happening lately, he added Erestor's rather weird behaviour to the list.

To his relief when he reached the Training Grounds Legolas was there. Elrohir paused for a time and watched him spar. He was a joy to behold and he fought with a style Elrohir had never seen the like of before. He was mesmerised watching him.

He waited quietly at the sideline until Legolas had finished and then tried to get his attention. Strangely Legolas studiously avoided even looking at him. Elrohir frowned, it was as if he didn't want to meet him. Perhaps, he thought, Legolas was simply embarrassed after his unfortunate incident with Elladan last night. Well Elrohir was not one to take being avoided lying down. When Legolas moved to the edge of the group of Wood-Elves and near to him he stepped forward, raised his hand and called out to him clearly and loudly. Legolas could not pretend he did not notice this!

Sure enough, though Legolas tried his best not to look toward Elrohir, one of his men tapped him on the shoulder and drew his attention Elrohir's way. Was it his imagination Elrohir wondered or did Legolas sigh with frustration when he saw him. In fact he looked almost…angry.

Elrohir found himself wishing he had not pursued this as Legolas came towards him. His face was stern and full of tension. What had happened to anger him so? Elrohir was sure he hadn't done anything. He took a step back nervously as Legolas reached him. He looked as if he wished to throttle him.

Then before he knew what was happening Legolas stepped forward, took his face in his hands and kissed him hard. The kiss was strong and angry but also full of passion and Elrohir responded in kind, his body set alight. Oh Elladan was right! Legolas WAS very good. He had no idea what had possessed him to kiss him, perhaps he confused him for Elladan, but he was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. Elladan may be a complete fool to turn this down but he most certainly was not!

Legolas broke off the kiss, just as suddenly he had started.

" If that is not enough for you I don't know what is." He snapped angrily "I have had enough of you Noldor and your ridiculous rituals… I am done with it."

Elrohir had no idea what he was talking about but that didn't matter. He ignored it anyway. The kiss had left him totally exhilarated.

" Well it is true what they say." He replied, "You ARE wild. That could not have been more perfect! " he bent his head near to Legolas and lowered his voice. "But we are too public here, let us go elsewhere and finish what you have started, I will show you all about my own Noldorian rituals that I promise you WILL like!" And he smiled his most brilliant and dangerous smile.

Legolas looked startled and somewhat lost for words. " What? I don't think….."

But Elrohir had no intention of letting him back out now. If he was bold enough to kiss him like that here, in front of everyone…..well, what would he be like when he got him in private.

" Come with me." He demanded, leaving no room for objections and he took Legolas's hand firmly and dragged him down the path behind him.

" You misunderstand…." Legolas made one last attempt at resistance.

But Elrohir wasn't listening.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas lay on his back in the grass, arms behind his head and gazed up at the sky, sunlight shone through the leaves casting a dappled shadow. The sky above was blue and glorious. Well, that had been a totally unexpected but entirely pleasurable development he thought to himself. He glanced over to where Elrohir sat, his back to him as he struggled to get back into his clothes….very pleasurable indeed! He was not entirely sure how it had happened but he was pleased that it had nonetheless.

He had been waiting all day for the request from Elrond to attend another disciplinary meeting after what had happened with Elladan. But the request had never come. All that had meant was that Legolas became more and more uptight as the day went on. Eventually he was totally frustrated and angry with the whole situation. What exactly did they expect of him? So when he had seen Elrohir at the Training Grounds his temper had gotten the better of him, and by some unusual turn of events it seemed to have paid off very handsomely he thought.

Elrohir turned and looked at him with a cheeky grin. "That was quite surprising" he said happily, "and I must say I would be eager for a repeat some time….." He tipped his head to one side enquiringly.

Legolas sat up. "Indeed" he said, and it was true, he would be keen to repeat the experience. " Any time you are free," he laughed. "I am sure you will be able to track me down somewhere."

Elrohir turned back to trying to fasten his shirt. " I do not know what you meant when you said you had had enough of our rituals," he said over his shoulder, "You were certainly very accomplished at all of mine! One could say perfect in fact."

Legolas frowned, something about that statement bothered him. A feeling of dread washed over him, surely not, surely Elrohir could not mean this had been part of the Imladris Greeting Protocol. That could not be! It was ridiculous. They could not possibly mean for him to have to sleep with all the respected Imladris elves. He tried to dismiss the thought from his mind. He had spent too long worrying about this absurd ritual and it was affecting his common sense.

But then…when he had first stumbled across Glorfindel and Elladan "greeting" each other they had looked very….involved, It was more than just a simple kiss, that had been clear and something had been missing from all his other attempts at the protocol. Somehow he had only ended up offending people…..and Elrohir did seem very pleased with him now. He was horrified, Elrohir was one thing, but he could not do it. He could not sleep with them all! He had no desire too. This was absolute insanity.

Elrohir leaned over and touched him on the shoulder. " You seem troubled," he said. "Have I done something wrong? Perhaps you did not enjoy this as much as I? I am not expecting anything deep and meaningful if that is what worries you, it is not my style." And he smiled uncertainly.

Legolas pulled himself together, "No, no, I enjoyed it immensely, how could I not?! Deep and meaningful is not for me either, at least not now….we are well suited in that it seems."

He tried to put his concerns to the back of his mind but they would not go away. He decided he should ask Elrohir, perhaps he could straighten this whole mess out for him. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did so Elrohir stood up.

" Oh Gods, I forgot, no wonder Erestor was so strange to me before. I am supposed to be working with him on that tedious history this afternoon. I have to go!" He turned to Legolas before he left the glade, " I will meet with you tonight." And Elrohir was gone.

Well there went that chance of sorting anything out thought Legolas as he reached for his own clothes. He would ask Elrohir tonight how best to deal with things. Until then he had no option but to keep his head down. Down very, very low indeed.

…..

Elladan sat on his bed deep in thought. Elrohir had told him not to tell Glorfindel about Legolas and to tell the truth he had been relieved at that but now his guilt was gnawing at him. Perhaps he really should confess. He had not seen Glorfindel at all today, he had been nowhere to be seen and Elladan wondered what was going on. He had a very uneasy feeling.

He was startled by a knock on his door. Who could that be? He hesitated, perhaps it was Legolas come looking for him. He could just ignore it. After a few minutes the knock came again. Who was he kidding, he couldn't just not answer it, that would be incredibly rude. He got up and opened the door. Glorfindel stood in front of him.

" Can I come in?" Glorfindel asked politely.

Elladan was confused , "Of course!, Why did you not just come in to start with? You usually do, you know you do not have to wait."

" Sit down Elladan." Glorfindel said firmly. "I wish to speak with you."

Elladan did as he was told and sat. He had a bad bad feeling.

" Elladan," Glorfindel was very sombre and Elladan was starting to feel very unhappy, "Elladan, Are you happy? Tell the truth, I need to know."

Elladan's mouth gaped open, how had Glorfindel known he had just been thinking how unhappy he was?

"I….I am happy enough" he spluttered " Why do you ask? I missed you today," he went on "Where were you?"

"I decided to take some time…..to think on things" Glorfindel looked very forlorn indeed.

Elladan felt his heart start to pound in his chest. Something had happened…..something bad. Had Glorfindel heard about Legolas? How could he, he thought, Elrohir was the only one who knew…..he wouldn't have said anything….would he?

"Is there someone else Elladan?," Glorfindel continued, "I feel I have to ask this."

Elladan was astonished. It was as if Glorfindel was reading his mind, hearing his thoughts. He tried to calm himself. That was impossible….but Glorfindel was ancient he had lived long and was powerful. His Grandmother could read minds, why not Glorfindel?

The thought was a terrible one. He held his hands up to his head as if he could prevent Glorfindel accessing his mind with them.

"Is it Legolas?"

Elladan was horrified. It must be true. He must stop thinking, but then he thought about stopping thinking and he was thinking even more. What could he do to get out of this? Glorfindel would know everything! Perhaps he would even know Elrohir had been drugging him, stealing his hair.

"Elrohir –" Glorfindel started to say

"No! No! No!..." Elladan leapt to his feet, clutching his head in his hands, "Stop it!" He cried, "Don't do this!"

" It's alright Elladan" Glorfindel said gently and held out his hand, but it was not alright Elladan thought, not if Glorfindel knew everything he was thinking and he backed away.

Behind him there was a bang as the door to his room swung open and Elladan spun around, looking as panicked as he felt, to see Elrohir stride into the room.

"Elladan!" He exclaimed happily, " I have had the most amazing day, you will not believe it. I have sorted out Legolas, you do not need to worry about him anymore. Oh and you were right you know, what you said about him!" And he winked.

Elladan's brain struggled to think, this was a nightmare. What had he said about Legolas? What was Elrohir meaning? Then he remembered, he had said Legolas was good. Of course, Elrohir had obviously waylaid him in some kind of encounter to see just how good he was himself, and oh he had been good indeed.

Then Elladan, horrified, remembered Glorfindel was behind him mind reading every thing he thought.

He turned, hands to his mouth and stared at Glorfindel aghast. "He was not as good as you Glorfindel! I didn't mean that!" It was as if his world had come to a stop, at the worst moment of his life.

For a second the room was filled with silence, Elladan saw his life pass before his eyes, and then Elrohir and Glorfindel spoke in unison,

"What!"

It was Elrohir who moved first and so fast Elladan could not stop him. He charged towards Glorfindel blazing with anger. Elladan felt as if his brain had gone to sleep, was it an effect of the mind reading he vaguely wondered. He could not understand why Elrohir was suddenly so angry.

It soon became clear.

Elrohir stood in front of Glorfindel, eyes blazing, his fury coming off him in waves.

" It is you!" He shouted. "It is you who play with his emotions. Who do you think you are? He is no toy for you to amuse yourself with. He is in love with you do you not know that? Or do you know it and have your fun with him anyway?"

Elladan thought he really should stop this but for the life of him he could not work out how. He was numb, as if in a dream and things were moving so very slowly and yet far, far too fast. Perhaps Glorfindel had some how placed a spell on him?

So Elrohir continued to rage, he waved his arms aggressively as he spoke and with increasing velocity

" How dare you?" He cried and he could not get closer to Glorfindel if he tried. " How dare you? You are embarrassed to be seen with him? He is worth two of you. I do not care how many lives you have lived, you do not hurt my brother!"

And while Elladan watched in growing dismay Elrohir swung his fist…

….and with a resounding crack connected with Glorfindel's jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Glorfindel had stood stoically throughout Elrohir's tirade. But when the punch connected he staggered back against the wall. He had not anticipated it, although perhaps he should have.

The sickening crack as Elrohir's fist connected released Elladan from his catatonic state and he leapt forward grabbing Elrohir's arms as his brother, still irate, attempted another swing at Glorfindel to do more damage.

" Stop it Elrohir!" He cried.

" No! Let me go." Elrohir struggled against him. "Let me go and I will teach him a lesson. I will not stand back and let him hurt you."

"I don't want you to do this." Elladan spun his brother around to face him. "I am not a child who needs you to fight my battles for me. Let me deal with this. Calm yourself Brother."

He held Elrohir firm while his breathing slowed and he regained more control.

" Elrohir, I need to sort this out myself." Elrohir glared back at him and Elladan could see he only just kept his anger in check. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his brother's and spoke quietly so only the two of them could hear,

"Thank you, thank you for trying to help me. " he straightened up and raised his voice. " but now, you should leave us."

Elrohir opened his mouth to say something and then slumped his shoulders, as if giving up. "If you wish it Brother, I will go."

"I do wish it" Elladan said firmly. So Elrohir gave him one last glance, turned on his heels and left without even a look at Glorfindel, slamming the door behind him.

Elladan stood and stared at the door through which his brother had just left. Suddenly alone with Glorfindel, without Elrohir there beside him he felt bereft. Still he had to face up to this mess and sort it out. Inside he was terrified.

He turned slowly and looked towards where Glorfindel leaned against the wall holding his hand to his face where he had been struck.

He spoke calmly although inside he was anything but.

" Please forgive Elrohir, he was only angry on my behalf. It is how we are, I cover up for him and he defends me. I guess perhaps it is something we need to change."

Glorfindel stared back and said nothing. Elladan sighed, so he obviously intended to make this as difficult as possible. Well he would just stare him out.

Eventually Glorfindel broke.

" Well did you need defending?" He spat.

Elladan looked puzzled.

" What do you mean" A part of him thought, why was Glorfindel even bothering to ask him questions when he could just read his mind.

" You never did answer my question. Have you been with Legolas?"

Elladan's guilt overwhelmed him, he could not feel more terrible. Why was Glorfindel doing this. He already knew! Had already seen the truth in his mind. Elladan rubbed his head, this was giving him a headache.

" It was not like that," he mumbled, " I didn't know, I didn't want it…."

Glorfindel pushed himself upright away from the wall. He winced as he did so. Elladan's eyes widened with anxiety, Was Glorfindel alright?

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No." Glorfindel's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Did you not know, when I was reborn they removed all my pain receptors."

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

" No Elladan not really." Glorfindel said flatly. "Of course he hurt me. I would like to know why, if it pleases you. What have you told him of me that he thinks I am such a monster? Perhaps you even believe it yourself?" He was angry Elladan thought, he was very angry

Elladan hesitated….. What had he told Elrohir that had made him react so badly? He had said that he was serious about his lover..….that they wished to keep things quiet, That he was unsure how Glorfindel felt for him in return…. He gazed uncertainly at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel held him under a piercing gaze. "You doubt my love for you."

Elladan's mouth dropped open. Glorfindel was doing it again! Reading his thoughts. Suddenly he was completely, irrationally and incredibly angry.

He had not asked for Legolas to kiss him, he had not sought it. He had not wanted Elrohir to launch a physical attack on Glorfindel and most of all he did not want Glorfindel reading his mind.

And Elladan's temper snapped.

" What if I do!" he said cuttingly, "It is no business of yours if I do not want it to be."

"It is my business," Glorfindel said softly " It is, if it is hurting you."

" Stop It!" Elladan cried, for how had Glorfindel known how much he was hurting except by mind reading. "Leave me alone. I don't want you to do this!"

He strode to the door and yanked it open.

" Go!" He yelled, "Just go!"

"Elladan please…." Glorfindel held out a hand pleadingly. But Elladan wanted him out of there before he could discover any more of the wild thoughts charging through his brain.

" Go!"

And Glorfindel went.

….

Legolas was in his rooms, in fact he had been there all afternoon since just after Elrohir left him. He had gone straight to his rooms, locked the door and not come out. He could think of no other way to ensure he would not accidentally meet someone who would be expecting the Imladris Greeting Protocol.

He had spent his time thinking over Elrohir's statement about the rituals. He vacillated from telling himself not to be so ridiculous, no elves ever behaved like that let alone the uptight Noldor, to reminding himself everything else about this place was just so strange that it could be this was a very real possibility.

In the meantime, until he saw Elrohir again he was determined to never go out of this room.

There was a loud rap on his door. Legolas froze. Who could that be? It didn't sound like one of his men. What if it was Elrond…..and he had to greet him. He looked over at the window, perhaps he could make his escape through there. The rapping sounded again but this time someone called out,

"Legolas! Let me in!"

Legolas sighed in relief, It was only Elrohir. He hastened over to open the door and Elrohir tumbled in looking very harassed.

" I looked for you in the Great Hall but you were not there," he said, "I thought we were to meet tonight?"

Now was his chance to clear this all up Legolas thought.

" I did not dare go there," he confessed.

"Why ever not?" Elrohir asked

Legolas was about to tell all when he paused to have a closer look at Elrohir. Something was wrong. He looked dishevelled and more than a bit flustered.

"You look awful" he said, "What is wrong?"

For it was pretty obvious something was.

Elrohir sat next to Legolas with a thump.

" Now that you ask, my evening has not been a pleasant one so far. I have just learned my brother and Glorfindel are having some kind of affair. I did not cover myself in glory, I hit him."

"You hit your Brother?"

Elrohir looked dejected. "I hit Glorfindel. What a mess I have made of things this time."

Legolas felt quite sorry for him. Suddenly something occurred to him, he leapt up in excitement .

" You have got it wrong Elrohir. They are not together, they told me so themselves!"

"No. They are. Elladan himself said so. It was obvious."

Legolas was confused, " But I saw them….." Suddenly the pieces began to fall into place in his mind, " They told me…They told me…..They lied!" And it all became clear, "They lied to me…they have played me for a fool and I have fallen for it!"

Elrohir stood, he looked intently at Legolas,

"What do you mean you saw them? Saw them doing what?"

"I saw them in the grounds, They were kissing….well more than that if I am honest." Legolas was almost ashamed to admit to the rest of it. How could he have been so stupid to have believed this, now that he thought of it the whole thing was so obviously a lie. He could have kicked himself.

" I presumed they were together, apologised for interrupting but Glorfindel told me it was-" The next part was so incredibly unlikely he almost could not go on.

" He told me it was a traditional greeting, that you greeted all people who were due respect like that. Elladan backed him up!"

Elrohir stood staring at him in amazement.

" You believed that!"

" It was Glorfindel!" Legolas didn't hold Elrohir's disbelief against him, he could barely understand how he ever believed it himself.

"It was the mighty Glorfindel….why ever would he lie to me!"

Elrohir tried to suppress a smile, and failed,

"He can lie as well as the rest of us you know."

"Well I know that now." Legolas frowned. They had taken advantage of his naivety and he didn't like it one bit.

He looked over at Elrohir who he knew very well was on the edge of laughter. Elrohir's eyes lit up as realisation dawned on him and he smiled broadly,

"That is why you kissed me! That is why you complained of our rituals, you thought you had to!" A chuckle burst out of his lips,

"And Elladan too! Oh Legolas this is too good! Do not….." He spluttered,"Do not tell me you have kissed my Father also?"

"No!" Legolas was alarmed at the suggestion, " and you have no idea how much stress it has caused me to avoid that!" It was all very well for Elrohir to find this so amusing. It was not him who had been made a laughing stock.

All his agony over the past few days had been over nothing.

"Ah Legolas" Elrohir touched his arm. "Do not be so serious about this. We may have wasted precious time before we got to know each other so…well, had you not been so direct!"

He had a point Legolas thought to himself, That at least had been an unexpected bonus. But suddenly he remembered what he had done, right back at the beginning of this nightmare.

He stared at Elrohir in horror. His hand flung up to cover his mouth.

" What is it?" For a second Elrohir looked concerned.

"I have… Elrohir, I have kissed Erestor!"

And finally it proved too much for him and Elrohir collapsed in hysterical laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Elrond sat sternly waiting for everyone to arrive for the latest council meeting. Erestor and Glorfindel were already there and he had a feeling something was not right with either of them. They waited for Elladan and Elrohir who were late as usual. No, Elrond corrected himself, that was unfair. Elrohir was always late but Elladan never was. It made him uneasy.

He turned his gaze to Erestor who was nervous and jumpy. Every little noise made him leap to attention. Elrond had been concerned about Erestor for a few days now, culminating when he had found him obviously hiding behind some flower pots for no identifiable reason. Something was going on but he had no idea what and Erestor had resisted all attempts to get to the bottom of it.

He looked across the table to where Glorfindel sat. He was a complete mess and made no attempt to hide it. He looked as if he had not slept for a month but more than that, he was awash with misery. Elrond looked closer, was that a bruise he saw on his jaw? He was about to question him when Elrohir sauntered into the room.

" Sorry Father," he said sounding not remotely sorry at all. Elrond glared at him. Elrohir gave Glorfindel a sidelong glance and some of his cockiness seemed to disappear but then when Glorfindel caught his eye he stared angrily back at him. What was going on there? Elrond wondered.

He wondered even more as Elrohir steadfastly walked past Glorfindel without another glance and sat as far as humanly possible away from him, even though it meant he was at the far end of the long table. He gave up trying to understand his son sometimes he really did.

He returned his attention to Glorfindel.

" Have you hurt yourself Glorfindel?" He enquired sternly.

Glorfindel jumped with surprise, his hand flying to his face to cover the bruise. A strangled sound came from Elrohir at the far end of the table.

"No, no , all is fine." Glorfindel stuttered.

Elrond looked at him even more carefully.

"That is a bruise you are so very badly trying to hide from me."

"It is nothing Elrond, a novice mis-hit when we were sparing….an accident, one of those things, nothing more than that."

Elrond frowned, was that a sigh of relief he heard from Elrohir? He was about to say more when Elladan walked in. He said nothing to explain his late arrival but he was like a coiled spring. Elrond could feel the tension radiating from him. He kept his eyes on the ground and went to sit with his brother at the end of the table. Glorfindel sucked in his breath and let out a sigh.

Well something was obviously wrong with Elladan too, Elrond thought but he could not get away with being late for no good reason.

" You are late Elladan." He said,

" Yes" was the reply. Elladan kept his eyes on the table and his hands on his head.

" Do you care to illuminate me as to why." Elrond waited for an appropriately contrite answer from his son who was always at great pains never to be rude.

" No." Was all he got.

" Are you well Elladan?" he inquired, " You look as if you have a headache."

Elladan kept his eyes fastened on the table in front of him.

" No." He repeated.

Elrond rolled his eyes, so monosyllables were all he was going to get from Elladan today.

Erestor cleared his throat,

"Perhaps we should start?"

Elrond bought his thoughts back to the important business of the council meeting. He would have to try and sort out all these other apparent problems later.

" Yes, yes," he said officiously, " We will start with the plumbing."

Elrohir let out a loud groan. "No Father, please not the plumbing, I cannot stand it!"

Elrond opened his mouth to lecture his son on the importance of waste management when Glorfindel spoke.

"Much as I hate to agree with someone so rude and uncouth as Elrohir I would rather not discuss the plumbing either Elrond."

"I do not think you get to cast aspersions at my brother" snapped Elladan who suddenly seemed to regain the ability to speak in sentences. "For he is not as rude as you!"

Elrond gasped in surprise…what on earth had got in to Elladan.

But Glorfindel was not cowed. "You have just as little interest as I in the plumbing Elladan and well you know it!" He said with a glare.

Elladan leapt to his feet still holding his head in his hands.

" Stop it! I have asked you to stop doing this. Why do you persist in it?" He cried. Elrohir grabbed him and dragged him back into his chair.

Elrond felt quite bemused at what was happening, had they all gone mad overnight?

"Um….Elrond" said Erestor beside him, "perhaps we should move on to the next item on the agenda…. It seems plumbing is a rather contentious topic today."

Elrond nodded his head. Anything to restore some semblance of order.

" Yes, very well. I thought we should discuss the visit of the Wood-Elves. I sent a message asking Legolas to join us but he is not here yet."

"Legolas!" Squeaked Erestor, "here?" At that very moment there was a knock on the door.

" Yes," said Elrond firmly, " This must be him now. Really Erestor you sound almost afraid of him. There is nothing to worry about. He is in fact a very shy and timid child." There was a snort from Elrohir and Elrond spun around to send him a glare of disapproval before he opened the door.

" Welcome Legolas" he said effusively, thinking he must make the poor boy feel at ease somehow. But the Legolas who strode in to the room was a very different one to that he had seen at their last meeting. He was confident and princely.

" It is an honour Lord Elrond." He said and bowed politely, hand on his chest, then took a seat between Elrohir and Erestor.

Erestor leapt to his feet eyes flashing wildly. "Elrond, I must go!"

"What?" Elrond was astonished at this, " We have only just started!"

"An emergency…..a gardening emergency, I completely forgot!" Erestor was heading to the door.

"Are you quite well Erestor?" Elrond was now very concerned, " I have told you to leave the gardening to the gardeners. Whatever can be so important."

"They can't deal with this," Erestor gasped, " It has to be me, I am sorry," and he was out the door before Elrond had a chance to say more.

Elrond gazed after him with dismay. Surely he had completely lost his mind. He glanced back to the others who were also looking after Erestor in some bemusement.

"Well…..I am sorry about that Legolas, most unusual…." He tried to regain control. " Elladan, since Erestor has strangely departed, you can take the minutes." And he pushed Erestor's quill and paper down to that end of the table.

"Now." Elrond had a bad feeling the rest of this council meeting might not improve but he tried to sound commanding, " Tell us of your visit Legolas, does it go well do you think?"

" Definitely my Lord." Legolas was nothing if not immaculately polite. Thranduil had bought his boy up well Elrond thought, perhaps he should send his sons to Mirkwood for a time, it might rub off on them.

"and there have been no untoward incidents, no misunderstandings we could improve upon?" He asked. "I see your homesickness has improved."

Legolas looked at him strangely. " I am unsure what you mean by homesickness," he said, "but yes since you ask there has been an incident. I do not appreciate being made to look a fool." And he looked pointedly at Glorfindel and Elladan.

Elrond was taken aback. Someone had insulted the Prince?

" Why do you look at me?" Glorfindel asked, " I have offered you no insult."

"Oh have you not," Legolas said smoothly, " I say otherwise, you and Lord Elladan both. But I will have you know I am aware of it now. Your little game is over. There will be no more laughter at my expense!"

Elrond was horrified, what exactly had been going on?

"What do you mean," cried Elladan, " I admit I have been rude at times, but laugh at you? I have not, I would not!"

" What is this about Glorfindel? Elladan?" Elrond snapped at the same time as Elrohir put a warning hand on Legolas's arm,

" Legolas please stop this" he whispered.

Legolas sprung to his feet.

" Do not think because we are lovers you can control me!" He said cooly to Elrohir, " For I will not be manipulated as easily as that."

Elrohir's face blanched as he looked desperately at his Father.

" You are what?..." Both Elrond and Glorfindel spoke the words together.

" Legolas….." Elrohir was pleading with him now.

" That's right. I am not ashamed of it. Are you?" Legolas turned to Elrohir as he asked him the question.

Elrohir shook his head numbly. He was not ashamed but neither did he want it announced to his father in the middle of a council meeting. He began to wonder exactly what he had got himself into as far as Legolas was concerned.

" Indeed." Legolas turned to Glorfindel as he spoke. " In the Wood we do not hide behind untruth and deception, If I choose to lie with someone I do it with pride, and I care not who knows it." Elrohir sank down very low in his chair and Legolas continued, " I think YOU Lord Glorfindel could benefit from that lesson, could you not?"

The room was filled with a horrified silence. Elrond had no idea what was going on and no idea what to say. He felt he was seriously losing control of the whole situation. He glared at Elrohir. What was the boy thinking, creating some political nightmare all because he could not keep his hands to himself.

Legolas turned to him.

" Lord Elrond. I apologise for disrupting this meeting. I have let my emotions get the best of me and I am sorry. Unfortunately I became aware of a ….problem last night and it still rankles, I am still angered by it. I should not have spoken as such. It was not appropriate. I think perhaps I should leave before…the situation gets out of hand."

Elrond was flabbergasted, He still had only a tenuous hold on what may have happened. "Of course" he managed to stammer, " If you wish." If only they had stuck to talking about the plumbing, he thought.

Legolas repeated his formal bow and strode from the room sending one last scowl in Glorfindel and Elladan's direction as he did so.

The door swung shut behind him and for a few minutes all sat in numb silence.

Finally Elrond decided he had better say something.

" Do you have something to tell me. Elrohir?"

Elrohir hung his head.

" Could you not just have stayed away from him, just this once?" Elrond was very disapproving. "We will talk on this later you and I. Do not think I will forget this. In the meantime, Glorfindel, Elladan. I want explanations. What have you done to insult the Prince?"

"Honestly Elrond I do not know." Glorfindel replied. " I can think of nothing I have said or done that would have offended him, perhaps some cultural difference?"

Elladan rubbed his head and Glorfindel turned to him, " I wonder if, perhaps you were jealous- "

Elladan stood up angrily. " I have had enough!" He shouted. " I have asked and asked you to stop. Get out of my head. Get out and stay out. My thoughts are not yours to see! Leave me alone, just leave me alone!" And enraged he knocked over his chair and stormed out of the room.

Elrond was speechless. Where had that come from and what was it about? He looked to Glorfindel who seemed just as astonished.

" I don't know what upset him…." Glorfindel stammered looking at Elrohir. "I wondered if he may have been jealous if you have formed a bond with Legolas that took your time and attention. I thought that may explain his rudeness." He held his hands up helplessly, " I have no idea what I have done wrong."

Elrohir stood "I better go after him Father."

"Yes." said Elrond, as Elrohir turned to go. " But do not forget I will be speaking to you later!" He called out to Elrohir's departing back.

Elrond moved his attention to the only one left in the room. Glorfindel slumped on the table in front of him, his head in his hands, totally despondent.

" So Glorfindel," Elrond was at his most stern.

" I think you have some explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Elrohir rushed after Elladan as he disappeared out the door at the end of the corridor.

" Elladan!" He called out, "Stop!"

Elladan came to a halt but did not turn around. Elrohir put his arm around his brother as he drew level.

" What on earth is wrong?, what was that all about?" He asked.

"You know what is wrong." Elladan said miserably.

"You have obviously not solved any of your problems with Glorfindel then."

" No" Elladan sighed, "And how can I if he will not stop this. It is driving me mad."

" Stop what?" Elrohir wondered if the stress of it all had begun to effect Elladan's sanity in some way.

" I did not see him doing anything untoward in that meeting, nothing that warranted you being so upset."

"Of course you did not see it!" Snapped Elladan. "You cannot see it. He is reading my mind!"

Elrohir was stunned by that, had Elladan completely lost it?

"Glorfindel cannot read minds! He has never read mine and goodness knows there is plenty of times I am sure he has wished to."

" He can! I tell you he can! I can prove it!" Elladan was insistent.

Elrohir thought he really needed to tread very carefully here. He would calm Elladan down and then fetch their Father for surely he was having some kind of breakdown.

" Tell me then…what makes you think this." He asked tentatively.

" Did you tell anyone of Legolas?" Elladan asked, " of me and Legolas?"

"No, of course not!" Elrohir was most indignant.

" No one? No one at all?"

"No one at all." Elrohir quite insulted by the idea he may have. " Why do you question my honour, that would be a breach of your confidence. You know I would NEVER do that!"

" Well Glorfindel knew!" Elladan cried triumphantly. " How could he have known if you had told no one?"

Elrohir pulled his brother to him in a hug, Elladan really wasn't thinking very clearly at all.

" You told him yourself Elladan, well as good as anyway, when I came to see you last night. Do you not remember?" He said gently.

" He knew BEFORE that! When I was speaking to him before you arrived. I was feeling guilty, I was thinking on what had happened with Legolas and he asked me, he asked me if I had been with him. With Legolas. As soon as I was thinking it he knew!"

Elrohir's eyes widened in amazement. That really was a bit of a coincidence.

" I can't explain that" he admitted grudgingly.

" and he is doing it all the time," Elladan continued. "In the meeting right now, Father asked what we had done that could have been an insult, I thought about how jealous I had been and then…well you heard him!"

Elrohir had to admit Glorfindel had brought up the jealousy and that was a bit strange.

" You do not have to be jealous of Legolas and I " he said, " It is nothing serious."

" I was not jealous of you and Legolas, I did not even know of you and Legolas. It was Legolas and Glorfindel I was jealous of."

" Elladan, I do not think Legolas has done anything with Glorfindel…"

" I know that NOW. But before, I wondered…..and he knew, he knew as soon as I pondered on it."

Elladan's shoulders slumped in defeat. " He will not stop. I cannot bear it. Everything I think of he knows.."

" But it makes no sense Elladan, he has never been able to do this before" Elrohir was perplexed.

" Perhaps it is because we have a bond now," Elladan suggested. " Last night, I thought he had even noticed when I was thinking of you stealing his hair."

Elrohir turned pale at that news, that would not do at all. "You must stay away from him then." He stated firmly.

" But I miss him" Elladan was near to tears, "I am lonely without him. Perhaps you could see him for me and tell him to please just stop. Maybe it is because he is angry at me that he does this?"

Elrohir was horrified. "I cannot see him!" He cried, " You and I have a bond, what if he can reach my mind through yours. The things he might find out….! I cannot risk it!"

" Then what will I do?" Elrohir looked at his brother, he was crushed and despairing.

" Perhaps….perhaps Legolas will talk to him for you, I will ask him. Surely Glorfindel cannot gain access to HIS mind!"

" I doubt Legolas will help me." Elladan hung his head. "He is furious with me and I have not been pleasant."

" He will help ME though Brother," Elrohir said confidently. He had Legolas eating out of his hand he thought, as his lovers always did. Except for that little display in the council meeting…..that had felt a little bit out of control.

" I will ask him for you. Go and get some rest, you need it, and I will find you when I have asked him. He will say yes if I wish it, I am sure of it." He patted Elladan on the back reassuringly before he walked away.

Looking back his heart sank as he saw his brother plodding off dismally in the distance.

…..

Elrohir was supremely confident he could get Legolas to talk to Glorfindel and help his brother out of this miserable situation. After all he had never had any trouble getting his lovers to do exactly what he wanted before. He headed to the Training Grounds. It seemed, he thought, judging on what had happened last time he met him there, to be the place Legolas went to when he was angry and needed to burn off some steam.

Sure enough when he reached them Legolas was there sparring with a couple of his men and some of the Imladris warriors. Elrohir congratulated himself on how well he knew him already. He waited until Legolas was free and had spotted him then inclined his head subtly to indicate he wished to speak to him.

Legolas strode over, not looking that pleased to see him if Elrohir was honest with himself and came to a halt in front of him. Standing with his arms folded across his chest. Despite his slight build he somehow managed to look quite imposing.

" You have come to tell me off I suppose." He said.

" Your revelations in the council were rather…unexpected…." Elrohir answered.

" Ah," Legolas tilted his head to look at him with interest. "So you ARE embarrassed by me then."

Elrohir frowned. Why was he feeling somehow not up to scratch.

" I am NOT embarrassed in the slightest" he protested, " but I would rather my Father not find out in the middle of a council meeting."

Legolas nodded quietly, "Yes, that is true. It was inappropriate of me and I apologise. I will apologise to your Father too later."

" You have already apologised to him," Elrohir pointed out, " Surely you can have too much of a good thing."

" For disrupting his meeting, yes, but for inappropriately disclosing our relationship, I have yet to speak to him of that."

Elrohir was wary, after being so passionate in the meeting why was Legolas now able to be completely under control.

" Well then" he said, somehow feeling he was not in command of this conversation. "Just make sure perhaps you are not so forthcoming next time and all will be fine."

Legolas leaned forward close to him, his voice was low and rather threatening. " I do not take well to being told what to do by those who do not hold any command over me." He spun round on his heels and stalked off.

Elrohir found himself gripped by panic though he did not know quite why.

" Wait!" He called. " Wait, I am hurt when I see my fathers disappointment, I simply wish to avoid it, surely you understand that."

To his great relief Legolas returned.

" Of course I understand" he said softly. " I have borne a lot of disappointment from my own father through the years," he gave a small smile. " to be truthful that is why I have been so foolish as to believe Glorfindel's lies. This visit is an important one, he has placed a lot of trust in me. I was afraid I would do something to ruin it all. This place is so strange, your people are so strange. It made me unsure, I could not see the right path as much as I tried to search for it. My fear of disappointing my father over-rode my common-sense and made me not myself."

He paused,

" but as much as I try my best to honour my Father and respect his wishes while I represent the Wood, well, my personal life is mine to do as I please. Oh I disappoint him in that as well, He does not always approve of my choices but I do not care. As long as I do not bring shame to the Wood, and believe me I would leave anyone who did, then it is my choice to make and my Father can complain as much as he likes, I take no notice." He smiled wickedly at Elrohir, " He will not like this choice…..if I make it….He will not like the idea of you!"

Elrohir felt a rush of anxiety, " What do you mean, if you make it?"

Legolas surveyed him with an intense stare. Elrohir found himself squirming under his gaze. This was not going how he had imagined it at all.

" I think you have underestimated me." Legolas said finally. "Do not think because I am polite and honourable, because the oddness of this place has made me…..insecure…., that I am not wild and uncontrolled underneath. I promise you that I am. Can you handle a wild Wood-Elf, Elrohir Elrondion? Because I wonder if you can."

Elrohir felt a frisson of excitement rush through him, Legolas was like no one he had ever dealt with before. This was quite thrilling. What a game they were playing.

" Oh I can handle you!" He said cockily, "Remember, was it not your wildness that attracted me to you in the first place?"

" Of course," Legolas flashed his brilliant smile and Elrohir felt his knees weaken.

" Well then the choice is made it seems!" And Legolas turned to return to his men in the middle of the field. Halfway there he called back over his shoulder,

" Nothing Deep and Meaningful …remember!"

" Of course not!" Elrohir shouted laughing as he did so. He watched Legolas walk the rest of the way, truly he was breathtaking. And so….unusual.

It was not until Elrohir began to return to his rooms he remembered he had completely forgotten to ask Legolas if he would speak to Glorfindel for Elladan. Somehow he had a very strong suspicion the answer would have been No.

…

"Glorfindel, I think you have some explaining to do,"

Glorfindel laid his head on his hands. He was so tired. The night before last he had spent worrying about what to do about Elladan and Legolas and despite Elrohir's sleeping potion had got no sleep, and then last night…..well…. Elrohir obviously hadn't returned after unceremoniously punching him to give him any potion so he had ended up wide awake all night. When he thought about it, even with Elrohir's sleep concoction he had not been feeling the best for days. He had the most terrible headache.

" I am tired, Elrond." He said. Everything was a mess and he just couldn't be bothered hiding it any longer.

" Tired?"

Glorfindel sighed, "I can not sleep, Elrohir has been helping me with it, giving me something, but…due to reasons…..well he could not help me last night and I am….tired."

Elrond leaned forward with some urgency.

" Elrohir has been helping you? Glorfindel, have you been taking anything before this? Any potions an…addiction?"

Glorfindel was shocked, he sat upright

" What are you suggesting? I would not do that! No! This started after….well, I guess you know about it already because you sent Elladan with that cure, It started after the problem with 'The Hair'"

"Ahh…." Elrond leaned back in his chair, "and suddenly I understand." He said. "Glorfindel, I do not think my son is the best person to be helping you with this. In fact I think there could not be anyone worse. I will see you in the healing wing after we have finished talking here and we will come up with a plan to deal with this properly. For the life of me I can not imagine why you ever went to him in the first place."

"That reason eludes me too now." Glorfindel sighed.

" and now," Elrond continued. "Tell me about Elladan."

Glorfindel looked up, startled. His heart started to pound. What did Elrond know?

"What, what about Elladan?" He decided to play for time.

"I asked you to help him relax. Judging from this mornings display you have not been very successful. In fact you seem to have made him more tense than ever."

Glorfindel thought rapidly, desperately, but try as he might he could come up with nothing. He was just too tired. Perhaps…perhaps, he should just tell the truth. To be honest he didn't have the energy to do anything else. He took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

" Elrond…. Elladan and I are involved…"

" In what?" Elrond asked, "a project? I asked you to give him less work, not more."

"No. Not a project" why was Elrond making this so hard? " We are involved together."

"In some training? Something to do with the novices?"

"NO!" Glorfindel had had enough. Why was Elrond being so…..stupid?

" We ARE together, a couple, involved with each other!" He was so frustrated.

Elrond stared at him. He said nothing. Eventually Glorfindel became incredibly uncomfortable.

" Do you not have anything to say?" He asked.

Elrond drummed his fingers on the table.

" I would say, things do not seem to be going very well then."

Glorfindel's mouth dropped open.

"Is that all?"

"I think the two of you could do with working on your communication skills."

Glorfindel was stunned. He and Elladan had spent weeks hiding, It had caused them lots of angst, especially on Elladan's part and when Elrond finally found out all he did was offer relationship counselling?

" Perhaps if you sent him some flowers?"

The room began to spin. Weeks of tension drained out of Glorfindel and his tiredness overwhelmed him. This was not real. Elrond was not really telling him to send his son flowers. He had fallen asleep and awoken in some alternative reality.

" I am sorry Elrond. I do not feel well." He went to stand up, and his legs gave out from under him.

The last thing he heard was Elrond's cry of " Glorfindel!" before he hit the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elladan! Elladan!" The shout came from just outside his door.

Elladan stood up slowly, It was Elrohir, probably come to tell him he had used his charms to get Legolas to help them. Elladan sighed. The stress of this was definitely getting to him.

" Elladan, let me in, it is important." Elrohir was banging on his door. It was giving Elladan a headache. He swung the door open mid bang and Elrohir staggered in.

"Do you have to be so noisy?" Elladan mumbled at him.

"You have not heard then?" Elrohir was somewhat out of breath.

" Heard what?"

"Glorfindel…I came as soon as I heard…..he has collapsed. He is in the healing rooms with Father."

"What!" suddenly Elladan was on alert. "What do you mean he has collapsed?"

" Erestor told me, he was in a real state. That is all he said, that he was talking with Father after the meeting and collapsed….I know nothing more,"

"But that was hours ago!" Elladan rushed out the door. He turned back to Elrohir, "Do you think it could be because of the mind reading? Perhaps it has drained him somehow?"

"Gods, I hope so" Elrohir was right behind him, "I am scared I may have done him more damage than I thought last night."

Elladan gasped, he had not thought of that. Without pausing for more thought he ran, faster than he thought possible to the Healing Rooms tumbling through the door and straight into his Father.

"Ah, Elladan." Elrond looked quite at ease, not worried at all. "I expected you here much earlier." He patted Elladan on the shoulder.

Elladan glanced around the room but Glorfindel was nowhere to be seen. " Where is…" He gasped, "where…."

" Glorfindel is in the side room," Elrond gestured to the separate room in the corner. "It is more private. Don't worry, he will be fine, a little out of control poisoning by a badly administered sleeping potion is the problem, quite curable. It may take a few days but he will be fine."

"A sleeping potion?" For a second Elladan was very confused but then the penny dropped and he swung round to face Elrohir who was just starting to back out of the door.

" You!" He cried.

"Ah, well good to hear he is ok then," Elrohir began backing out even faster, " I will be gone and leave you alone with him-"

" Not so fast Elrohir." Elrond grabbed Elrohir's arm and held him firmly. "I do believe I need to speak with you. Come with me." He turned to Elladan, "Go and see him then." Briefly Elladan wondered why his Father seemed to have been expecting his arrival and why he thought he would wish to see Glorfindel anyway but he was too panicked to think on it. As he headed to the private room Elrond called out after him,

"By the way Elladan. When Glorfindel is well, perhaps you two could consider some lessons in Active Listening. It may help."

"Yes Father," Elladan said automatically, then seconds later, " What?" But Elrond and Elrohir had gone.

Quietly he pushed the door open into the side room. It was cool and quiet inside, Erestor was sitting in a chair by the window. Elladan walked over to the bed, Glorfindel was sleeping soundly it appeared but his face was white and he looked unwell.

Elladan's breath caught in his mouth, " He is so pale." He said.

"Yes," said Erestor from his seat in the corner. "But he did not look well at the council meeting. Did you not notice?"

" No." said Elladan miserably. He felt terribly, terribly guilty. He sat heavily in the chair next to the bed.

"Your brother has been poisoning him, did you know anything about that then?"

Elladan spun around. "No!" But he knew that he lied. He had seen Elrohir with the sleeping potion and promised himself he would protect Glorfindel but with Legolas and the mind reading he had completely forgotten about it.

He hung his head.

" Do not play games with him Elladan. I warn you I will not tolerate it." Erestor was obviously in a very bad mood.

Elladan looked across at him. " What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He is in love with you. I have never seen him more besotted."

" He told you?" Elladan was taken aback at that revelation.

" No he has said nothing, which says much about the depths of his feelings in itself. But I know. I knew before he did." Erestor stretched out his long legs and then stood. " I think I will go and get something to eat while you are here. I will be back. Elrond said he should be waking soon so don't leave him alone."

"I won't" Elladan mumbled.

"And Elladan," Erestor turned to him as he opened the door. "Love is too precious to be thrown away easily over small challenges. I should know, for I have paid a high price for my mistake. Listen to me, I would save you from my fate." And he disappeared through the door.

Elladan gazed down at Glorfindel, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Had they been there this morning? Last night even and he had been too self occupied to notice? He felt ashamed.

Slowly he reached out and stoked Glorfindel's cheek gently.

And Glorfindel opened his eyes.

…..

Glorfindel was dreaming. A glorious dream, he was in Gondolin. The day was a bright and beautiful one and all was well. Turgon and Echthelion were there with him. Things could not have been more perfect.

He felt a touch, someone stroking his cheek and suddenly the dream, the vision, disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw the stone ceiling above him. He was in Imladris and as always happened when he woke from dreams like that he was engulfed by a feeling of overwhelming sadness. He turned his head to the side and there was a face that shone like a light through the darkness of his despair.

" Elladan…" He said and he smiled.

He returned his gaze to the ceiling, it was the healing rooms.

" How did I get here?" For he could not remember having come there.

"Father bought you here, you collapsed after the meeting." Elladan sounded uncertain.

Glorfindel sighed, "How embarrassing. How long have I been sleeping?" He knew it must have been some time but strangely he still felt bone crushingly weary, so,so tired,

" Hours…." Glorfindel noted Elladan sounded very stressed. He should do something about that but his brain just would not function properly.

" You have been…..poisoned ….by a sleeping potion.. Father says it may take you a few days to recover."

" Ahh, Elrohir" Glorfindel understood it all.

" You knew he was giving you the potion? " Elladan sounded astonished

" Yes," He guessed it was time to admit to this, "Yes, I asked him to. Should have known better." He struggled to find the words to explain his lack of sleep, his desperation for a cure and his wish not to worry Elladan but he couldn't get the words to stay together in his brain and sensible sentences just escaped him.

"I am sorry Elladan, I just can't think." Glorfindel rubbed his head, his headache was worse if it was possible.

He smiled at Elladan weakly to try and comfort him, the boy looked terrified. His face drawn.

" Don't be afraid Elladan. I will be well"

But his attempt at comfort seemed to fail. Elladan's face crumpled.

" Please don't, Glorfindel, please stop doing this."

Glorfindel frowned, he fought to make sense through the fog that was his mind. Elladan had been asking him to stop something in the council meeting too.

" Stop what?" He said. " I don't understand."

" Reading my mind! I hate it. Please stop doing it!"

" Reading your mind?" For a second Glorfindel wondered if he had heard right, he was not thinking clearly, perhaps he was delusional, " Elladan, I cannot do that, and if I could, I would not, it would be a terrible imposition."

" Then how do you know…how do you know what I am thinking, that I am afraid, when I am unhappy or angry?"

Glorfindel took a deep breath

"Elladan," he reached out his hand which felt so heavy he could barely lift it from the bed. "I know because I love you. Because it is written all over your face, not because I can see your thoughts."

" How did you know about Legolas…." Elladan whispered.

" Because I saw you." Glorfindel winced at the memory, it still caused him pain to think on.

Elladan looked crushed. "No, no…..it wasn't….I didn't want it. I don't know why he did it…"

" I know Elladan," Glorfindel did know that, Elladan would not ever consciously betray him but he also knew what he saw. That the kiss had caused him confusion. He tried to remove that devastated look from Elladan's face.

" I believe you. Perhaps he mistook you for Elrohir. I must say I was rather amused at that announcement at the meeting."

He was rewarded by the smallest of smiles from Elladan. There was something important he needed to tell him but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He was struggling to even keep his eyes open. Then through the confused maze of his brain it came back to him.

" I have spoken to your father about us." His tongue struggled to form the words. He felt clumsy and ever so slightly confused.

Elladan leaned forward.

" You have? What did he say?"

" He said I should give you flowers….."

"That makes no sense I don't even like-"

But Glorfindel was asleep.

…

Elrond sat behind his desk and tried to put on his most severe unimpressed look as he stared down Elrohir.

" What have you to say for yourself? Poisoning Glorfindel. For goodness sake Elrohir!"

" He came to me Father!"

"And you should have come to me."

"I did!" Elrohir was almost triumphant.

" But you didn't tell me your question was about a real patient. You didn't tell me it was Glorfindel and you didn't wait to hear about the side effects I was going to warn you about. I am ashamed Elrohir."

" I didn't know Father. It is not like I wanted Glorfindel to be ill."

" Always the same Elrohir. So impulsive. You never think. I have reached the end of my tether with you. And what about the Wood-Elf? For goodness sake! Could you not have just stayed away?"

" I didn't start that either Father!"

Elrond sighed, " But I am sure you did not waste any time jumping in with both feet when the opportunity presented itself."

Elrohir hung his head.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Elrond said abruptly, and Legolas appeared through the door.

" Oh I am sorry, my Lord. I am interrupting something." He glanced sideways at Elrohir who steadfastly avoided his eyes. " I will return later."

"Not at all Legolas, this is good timing as it happens. I am sure Elrohir and I have had quite enough of speaking to each other at the moment. What did you want?"

" I came to apologise Lord Elrond. Not only for my behaviour at the meeting but for….the inappropriate way I discussed Elrohir and I. I should…..it was not the right forum. I should have spoken of it privately with you…if at all."

"Hmm well, Thank you Legolas." Elrond considered the elf in front of him. The boy was polite, mature, well behaved, confident,…well, now that the homesickness seemed to have settled he was confident…..what was Thranduil's secret? How did he do it? Perhaps he should consider sending Elrohir to him to see if he could straighten him out because goodness knows he simply had no idea where to go from here.

" Tell me Legolas, have you ever poisoned one of your Fathers oldest friends?"

There was a strangled noise from Elrohir but most interesting was the reaction from Legolas. His face drained of colour and his confident demeanour completely disappeared.

" My Father,…. My Father, did he write to you of that my Lord? I promise I was young. It was an accident!"

Ah ha, thought Elrond, so not so perfect then! Thranduil did have some issues. That made him feel a whole lot better! He considered the pair before him. This could be a nightmare combination. The sooner they were split up the better.

But then a slightly evil plan made itself known in his mind. He COULD send Elrohir to Thranduil and the two of them could get up to their mischief there. The only thing that made him feel remotely comfortable about Elrohir being with Legolas was the thought that Thranduil would be absolutely apocalyptic at this!

Yes. Send Elrohir to Mirkwood and have some peace and quiet in Imladris for awhile. He giggled at the thought of the raging letters Thranduil would send him.

Such a good idea!


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas was fuming as he strode away from Elrond's office. It was so unfair.

"So…you poisoned a friend of your Father then?" Legolas frowned. Elrohir was being way too chirpy about this.

" Yes" he snapped back. " It was years ago, a mistake involving….some wine and….well it doesn't even matter. I cannot believe he wrote to your father about it. I cannot believe it. Will he never let it go? It was ages ago. I will never be able to live it down. This is SO frustrating." Legolas kicked out angrily at a nearby table. He was very,very mad.

" Um…." Elrohir looked as if he was about to say something but then he changed his mind and closed his mouth firmly.

"What?" Legolas said angrily. Still furious at his father.

Elrohir looked uncomfortable, " Nothing," he said. " Shall we do something? Come to the Great Hall with me, It will take your mind off things."

Legolas considered that. Did he want to spend the evening with Elrohir? It could be interesting, an almost predatory smile flitted across his face. His father had already told Elrond one of his worst misdemeanours, what point was there trying to be polite and well behaved. He thought of the stress he had been through the last few days. He had tried so hard to do the right thing for his father and this was how he repaid him. All of a sudden an evening of fun in the Great Hall seemed very very desirable. Elrohir seemed very, very desirable.

" Yes!" He said, "Yes, I think I will."

" By the way, Elrohir said almost nonchalantly, " you said before your Father wouldn't like the idea of you choosing me, Why do you think that?"

Legolas looked at him grinning. " Because you are Noldor. Because you are Elrond's son. Because your reputation precedes you, he has heard you are wild and he thinks I am wild enough already. This is not serious of course but there is no need to tell him that!"

He laughed, that idea made him feel much better.

He turned to Elrohir, "I hear Glorfindel is unwell."

Was it his imagination or did Elrohir look nervous?

" Yes….nothing serious. Father says he will recover shortly."

"It sounded serious."

" No, no, he will be fine." Elrohir obviously didn't want to be discussing this at all.

"Well then" Legolas said mysteriously, " I will just have to wait" he smiled to himself.

" Wait? Wait for what?" Elrohir was bursting with curiosity.

" Wait to get my own back of course. You don't think I would be made a fool of like that and not do something in return? It is a matter of honour."

Elrohir was startled. Legolas wondered why. He would have been expecting him to retaliate surely?

" What have you planned?"

" I don't know yet," Legolas said airily. " I need information before I decide. Maybe you can get it for me, from Elladan. I need to know all about Glorfindel so I can choose exactly the right revenge!"

"But you will leave Elladan out of it?" Elrohir said anxiously.

" Why?" Legolas asked, " For he made a fool of me as well."

Suddenly Elrohir's temper flared. He leaned angrily toward Legolas. "You WILL leave Elladan out of it! Because he is MY brother and I ask it. Leave him alone!"

Legolas made a mental note of the fact Elrohir obviously had no sense of humour when it came to Elladan. Fair enough, Elladan would just have to wait until Elrohir wasn't on the scene. He backed off.

" Alright, alright, I will leave him out of it since you ask so nicely." Elrohir was still scowling at him so Legolas bestowed on him one of his most mesmerising smiles and was gratified to see the look of displeasure melt from Elrohir's face.

" So will you help me? I promise it will be fun." He said mischievously

" I am confused." Elrohir admitted. "You told me you always acted with honour when representing the Wood. You said respecting your Father was most important and yet you would seek revenge on our most fabled warrior?"

" No one will ever know it was me." Legolas explained. " That's why I need the information. Find out everything you can about Glorfindel. This will be clever and delicate." It was obvious then that he had much to teach Elrohir about subtlety.

" If no one knows it was you what is the point?"

" The point, Elrohir, is that I know, and you will know…..and it will be so much fun to watch!"

…..

Elladan had surrounded himself with books. Piles and piles of them all over the table so his head was barely apparent over the top of them. He was feeling so very guilty. His mind was awash with confusion. He had thought study might settle him but in fact it was having the opposite effect. Nothing he read made sense and his thoughts kept returning to Glorfindel.

He had spent much time with him over the past few days as he lay in the Healing Rooms. Despite Elrond's reassurances he had worried himself sick that Glorfindel wouldn't recover. For the first couple of days all he had done was sleep and in the brief moments he was awake nothing he said made any sense. However he had improved and was now alert but when Elladan visited he found him silent and brooding. Glorfindel said little and Elladan spent his visits dwelling upon his guilt.

He had seen Elrohir giving Glorfindel the potion. Seen him and done nothing. He may as well have handed it to him himself. How could he have been so remiss, what sort of lover was he? A fickle and insincere sort, that was the answer to that question. He could not forget the look of hurt on Glorfindel's face when he confessed to Elladan he had seen him kissing Legolas.

Elladan had spent much time thinking on Erestor's words to him the day Glorfindel became ill. Why hadn't he noticed Glorfindel was looking so terrible? Why was it only apparent to him when it was too late? Was he really so self obsessed as to miss that? Was Erestor right and Elladan had lost his chance at love forever?

He sighed and pushed his book aside. The clunk of the door opening indicated someone entering the library. Elladan kept his head down. Hopefully they would think he was completely absorbed in his study and ignore him. He heard footsteps approach and then stop, right in front of his desk.

" Why do I find you in here surrounded by books on such a magnificent day?" A familiar voice spoken and Elladan's heart leapt in hope. He looked up and sure enough it was Glorfindel standing before him.

" Glorfindel! You are up!"

"Yes indeed," Glorfindel smiled. Oh he was so beautiful Elladan thought. What had he been thinking to throw this away.

"Elrond has finally let me out of those damned Healing Rooms and not a moment before time. I am as good as new he says! No more sleep problems either."

Elladan dropped his eyes to the table and held them there. His guilt overcame him and he could not bear to look Glorfindel in the eye.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

" Elladan? I am going for a ride. Do you care to accompany me? I have food…."

Elladan looked up surprised.

" It is Erestor you go riding with not me." For as long as he had been with Glorfindel he had always insisted on riding once a week with Erestor. Elladan never went with them. Glorfindel said he needed the time alone with his oldest friend so they could reminisce. Elladan knew Erestor understood Glorfindel far better than he ever could. He had asked Glorfindel once if they could go out the two of them together but it would have been too obvious Glorfindel had explained.

" Erestor is busy." Glorfindel said, " and anyway today it is you I wish to spend time with, you should not spend all your time in here."

" People may see us…" Elladan said warily.

" and I care not about that." Glorfindel laughed. " Let them see us and say what they will. Come on Elladan. Come with me."

He held out his hand,

And Elladan took it.

….

Glorfindel revelled in the feeling of the sun warming his skin. It was a glorious day and he was well. Strange he had not realised exactly how ill he had been feeling for days until Elrond had cured him. Now he had energy to burn.

He looked over to Elladan huddled out of reach. He looked completely and utterly miserable.

"Elladan…." Glorfindel began and then stopped himself. He had been about to ask Elladan why he was feeling so unhappy but he had vague memories of a rather bizarre conversation they had had when he was ill which involved Elladan believing he was able to read his mind. Obviously Elladan was not used to having a connection as strong as theirs. The fact Glorfindel could discern his feelings so easily upset him. He needed to rephrase what he wanted to say.

"Elladan. What is bothering you so?"

Elladan looked across to him. He looked wretched.

" I am guilty." He murmured softly.

" Guilty?" Glorfindel was genuinely confused. " Guilty of what?"

"I saw Elrohir giving you that potion one night. I saw it, I knew it and I did nothing. I meant to Glorfindel. I meant to stop him…..but things…I just forgot," he hung his head. " I forgot, I cannot forgive myself."

Glorfindel moved quickly across to him and embraced him.

" Stop it Elladan." He said firmly. " I do not want to hear more of this. You must listen to me. I asked Elrohir to give me the potion. I had not slept for days, I was at the end of my endurance and I did not want to worry you. Why I didn't go to Elrond I cannot even tell you except to say I obviously wasn't thinking straight. To go to Elrohir for aid with healing , was I crazy?" He smiled at Elladan to ease his mind.

" You have no guilt in this, even Elrohir has little. He offered to help and I accepted it. I created the problem, not you."

Elladan looked uncertain. " That is not all Glorfindel, Legolas-"

Glorfindel placed his hand over Elladan's mouth. " Enough, I will hear no more on that subject either. You are mine and I am yours. Nothing else matters than this. I know whatever Legolas gave you did not ask for."

Glorfindel sighed for he did not know how he could best help Elladan ease his worries. Elrond was right. The boy needed to relax.

" Elladan. You need to believe in yourself. I wish I could get you to see yourself as I see you. So beautiful, in spirit as well as this face." He tilted Elladan's face to look at him and brushed his hair from it gently.

" I do not feel beautiful." Elladan mumbled.

" I know you do not but I tell you that you are. You need to find your self-worth Elladan and I can not give it to you, it must come from here." He pressed his hand upon Elladan's heart.

"I can only tell you that I love you. That I always will love you, and perhaps I always have. Will you believe me?"

Elladan smiled hesitantly, " I will try…" He creased his forehead in thought. " Glorfindel? Father said something, when you were first ill. He said when you recovered we should try something he called Active Listening. He said it may help us. Do you know what it is?"

Glorfindel thought hard. " I have never heard of that. What could it be? Do we have to be active when we are listening? Run around perhaps?"

Elladan leapt to his feet, his face suddenly alight. " Shall we try it? I will race you to the river."

"But who will talk and who will listen?" Glorfindel wondered.

"We will BOTH talk and we will BOTH listen!" Elladan looked very animated. The whole thing sounded seriously odd to Glorfindel but Elladan was so excited he could not say no.

Before he knew it Elladan was off, shouting at the top of his voice so Glorfindel joined him shouting loudly in return. They both collapsed in laughter when they reached the river.

"That did not work!" cried Glorfindel. " I couldn't hear a word you were saying, I was too out of breath!"

" Perhaps that is the point?" Elladan wondered. "Still it was fun, shall we do it again?"

Glorfindel grinned slyly. " Perhaps we can be active in a different way?" He leaned in to Elladan. " No one is here, we could do other things…" His breath brushed past Elladan's ear. He lifted his face and softly covered Elladan's lips with his own. "Shall I stop? " he teased as he broke off the kiss. " He leant forward again, " Or shall I continue…"

"I cannot talk…while you do that!" Elladan gasped, " and if I cannot talk…..well how can you listen?"

" You talk with your body and I will listen with mine. For surely Elrond meant this,"

And they sunk to the ground together.


	13. Chapter 13

" Legolas!"

Legolas stopped and turned around as Elrohir ran up to him.

" Where have you been lately? I have seen little of you."

" I am leaving tomorrow and I have to prepare for my departure. Organise the men and supplies. We cannot all sit around doing nothing you know."

Elrohir felt slightly hurt. Legolas and he had had such a great time the last few weeks, why was he being so dismissive?

" Of course" he said. Whatever he did he wasn't going to show he felt hurt. If Legolas didn't care that he was leaving then Elrohir was damn sure that he wouldn't either. At least he wouldn't let Legolas know it.

Legolas shot him a grin,

"Is everything ready…..for tomorrow? For my revenge?"

Elrohir perked up.

" Oh yes! Glorfindel won't know what hit him. You were right, this will be fun and it will not matter that he will not know it was you."

"I told you!" Legolas laughed, his laughter was merry and infectious and eradicated what was left of Elrohir's resentment at his seeming lack of care about his imminent departure.

" I cannot wait. Elrohir, Thank you for your help in this."

Suddenly Elrohir was gripped by a desperate need to say something…although he wasn't quite sure exactly what…or how he wanted to say it.

" It has been fun Legolas, these last few weeks…" He started uncertainly.

" Yes indeed." Legolas agreed, " You are good company….in more ways that one!"

Elrohir tried again. "Are you not…..sad…..it is over?"

Legolas tilted his head to one side and considered that. Elrohir had noticed he did that often when deep in thought. Elrohir had found himself noticing a lot about Legolas lately.

"Yes…..I suppose I am…" Legolas replied. " Still, I will be back this way one day. We can pick up where we left then….if you are free…" And he grinned naughtily.

Elrohir sighed, "I suppose so" he said moodily.

" It is not like we did not know this was only a temporary liaison all along is it?" Legolas continued.

He was right of course Elrohir thought. He had always been clear it was not a serious thing and Elrohir had agreed with that all along so why now when Legolas was departing did he feel so…wrong?.

Still he forced himself to put that thought to one side.

" Of course," he said lightly, " nothing Deep and Meaningful. I said that from the start! It is good we both agree on that." And he matched Legolas's cheeky grin. Was it his imagination or did Legolas's face cloud over slightly at that?

Legolas's gaze wandered from him to something over his shoulder.

" What on earth are they doing?!" He exclaimed.

Elrohir spun around to see what he was referring to. It was Glorfindel and Elladan on the Training Fields. They were running around each other in circles at high speed shouting nonsense loudly and giggling hysterically.

" Ah, it is their new thing," he explained. " Elladan calls it Active Listening. He says it makes them happier."

Legolas bent close to him and whispered in his ear.

"It makes them look ridiculous I say!" The feel of Legolas's breath on his skin made Elrohir tingle. He found himself quite distracted.

" If that is what happens when you are Deep and Meaningful then thank goodness we are not!" Legolas exclaimed.

And watching the two of them Elrohir found he had to agree.

…

All was ready for the Wood Elves departure. Glorfindel stood with Elladan and watched the final greetings. He noticed Elrohir seemed particularly subdued.

He leaned across to Elladan.

"Do you think Elrohir pines for Legolas, he does not seem that happy with this."

Elladan looked slightly surprised at that.

"He insists they are not serious. He appears quite adamant about that. Perhaps he will miss him some but I do not think he will pause to think on it for long. Elrohir is not good at long lasting relationships, he just does not do that. Maybe he never will. He says it would drag him down."

Glorfindel had a feeling things maybe otherwise in this situation but he kept his thoughts to himself. If Elrohir didn't want Elladan to know that, who was he to correct it.

"He does not know what he is missing," was all he said and he reached out to gently touch Elladan's face. His reward was seeing Elladan glow with happiness. Things had been so much better lately. Since they had stopped hiding things. Elladan was more confident in his love every day he thought. He had simply needed him to be able to show it.

"I will go and say goodbye to Legolas" Elladan said. "I know he still is unhappy with me but I think I should make up for my earlier rudeness, don't you?"

"Go then." said Glorfindel. "It is the honourable thing to do and I know no one more honourable than you Elladan." Elladan's broad smile almost split his face in two.

Glorfindel's eyes moved from Elladan to Erestor where he was standing next to Elrond. Erestor, his oldest friend. He had seen so little of him the last few weeks. He had been a stalwart support during his time in the Healing Rooms. There every day, sitting with him while he slept and when he was awake. Glorfindel knew his collapse had given his friend a terrible fright. Once his alertness had returned they had spoken at length about Elladan. It was Erestor who had insisted he needed to embrace the relationship wholeheartedly. To commit and let it been seen by others and that advice had paid off so handsomely in the end. Glorfindel felt a pang of sadness when he thought on Erestor for although he had helped Glorfindel find his happiness he knew Erestor had lost his years and years ago.

Since he had left the Healing Rooms though Glorfindel had hardly seen him. Partly because his time was taken up simply being with Elladan but also Erestor had seemed…odd. Tense, very hard to find and strangely consumed by problems with gardening. Glorfindel decided he must make the time to talk to him about whatever was wrong. He would not let him run away and hide from him any longer. Still he looked so much better today. More relaxed and like his own self. In fact the closer they got to the wood-elves departure the happier he seemed.

Hmm Glorfindel wondered, perhaps it was just the stress of the visit that had affected him?

He was watching Elladan approach the Prince when Elrohir brushed past him. As he went by something caught Glorfindel's eye. A flash of gold on his chest. He reached out and caught Elrohir's arm.

Elrohir looked up surprised.

" What is this Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked, " I have not seen this before?" Upon Elrohir's chest was a delicate broach of a intricate golden eagle.

"Oh my broach? I am pleased you have noticed it. I have joined the Cult of the Eagle Glorfindel. Elladan told me all about it. There are many of us who belong now."

"What! What!" Glorfindel was horrified

"Oh yes." Elrohir said earnestly. " It is so intriguing. Legolas has one, Can you see?" Glorfindel's eyes strayed to Legolas's chest. Sure enough pinned there was an identical broach to the one Elrohir wore. In fact when he looked more closely several of the Wood Elves wore them.

" This is….I am not sure….I don't think…" Glorfindel knew he was babbling. This was so terrible he could not think what to say.

" You are overwhelmed Glorfindel? I hope you do not mind us joining. It is such an amazing religion. I can't believe you did not tell us of it earlier. Legolas says his Father will be very interested. The Wood Elves love nature, trees, animals and such. It is right up their alley…and apparently Thranduil knows Thorondor well. Legolas says he meets with him frequently. I am sure Thorondor will be pleased to know you have spread the cult to the Woods."

Glorfindel's blood ran cold. Thranduil would know of this fabrication? He would not be pleased Glorfindel had mistakenly converted his son….his son and his people to a pretend religion worshipping Eagles…..and if he spoke to Thorondor? Glorfindel felt he may faint away on the spot. All colour drained from his face.

"Are you well Glorfindel? You look pale? Are you having a relapse?" Elrohir seemed very concerned.

"No, no," Glorfindel said hurriedly. The last thing he needed was more attention on him. He had to do something about this, speak to Legolas, but he was moving to leave at this very moment. He looked at Legolas atop his horse, surrounded by his men. There was no way he could speak with him now.

" There is just one thing," Elrohir tilted his head endearingly, " Can anything be done about this celibacy requirement? It just does not suit the Wood Elves you see. Is it possible for them to ignore it?"

Glorfindel opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

" Oh well," Elrohir said cheerily, " I guess Thranduil can talk to Thorondor about that as well." He struck Glorfindel on the back heartily and strode off.

Glorfindel's world slowed to a stop. Thranduil was going to tell Thorondor they thought he required them to be celibate…..no Thranduil was going to tell Thorondor Glorfindel said they must be celibate in Thorondor's name.

Where could he go? Where could he hide?

He did not see Legolas glance at Elrohir, amusement in his eyes. He did not see Elrohir's gleeful thumbs up or hear Legolas's merry laughter as he rode away.

His life had ended.

He should be specific, his second life had ended.

If only he could run away and join a convent…He was sure Elladan would understand.


End file.
